Tales of Utopia: The First Trinity
by Atomos Infinity
Summary: A/U - In the middle of a meaningless war, Alvin and Eleanor escape the Kingdom of Libera out into the world of Utopia where they must search for the three beings that can return the world to its once peaceful state.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I last wrote an Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic, but I have been so inspired with some of the latest 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' fanfics that I have read that I just had to write this story

Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I last wrote an Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic, but I have been inspired with some of the latest fanfics that I have read that I just had to write this story. So I hope you like it and to those of you who think I have forgotten my last fanfic 'The Destiny Star', don't worry I'm working on the next chapter. Anyway enough talking. Enjoy.

**Tales of Utopia**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks in**

'Of three and one and one of three' (A Trinity - by Hilaire Belloc)

The fragile hearts were meant to be

Intertwined with life's eternal grace

And spread out through all time and space

Fire, Wind and Water guide us through eternity

In the name of, in the order of the

**First Trinity**

"Alvin, hurry up will ya. We have a lotta work to do in very short time," a very muscular old man said as he finished up his beautifully made wooden table almost fit for a king. The man wearing a soggy wrinkled old grey shirt that was cut at his wrists and heavy brown pants took a quick puff of his pipe before he continued. His muscles seemed to extend the shirt beyond its natural capacity and he had a scar upon his right cheek. His upper lip was always curled into a snarl as it folded over the tip of the pipe and his sharp eyes were always focussed. The man held a huge hammer easily within his right hand. "This is the first time the king has come to our village so we must finish this table soon."

"Well, if you had woke up earlier, we would have been able to finish long before the king's arrival," a fifteen year old chipmunk argued back with an annoyed glare upon his shining blue eyes. His fairly skinny appearance was always frowned upon by the man. Wearing a plain red short sleeved shirt with white saggy pants. Very poor clothing for a chipmunk that was thought of as being invisible to the world. That was how he felt and it was so true. Yet there was one valuable item he held in his possession that made him feel that he existed. A possession which gave him the feeling that he wasn't alone. It was the golden heart-shaped pendant with a fire emblem in the centre that he wore around his neck. He looked at the old man annoyingly clenching his fists and then started to paint the table in a bloody red colour.

"Alvin Tavorus, don't blame your mistakes on me, you scrawny piece of shit!! The King's is way more important than you'll ever dream of being so just finish the table."

"Whatever," Alvin replied too tired to argue. As the carpenters worked, Alvin continued his work with a lack of intensity. His lack of motivation came from his distrust of the monarchy of the land. It was the king's fault that his village, along with the other villages in the kingdom, would soon be at war. A stupid war. A meaningless war all for the blood of the eternal phoenix. The phoenix was an legendary firebird whose blood at could grant immortality for the one who first touches the drink to his lips. A myth. A great war based on a myth. It was ridiculous. But that was the monarchy at the time...ridiculous.

The boy found it ironic that the battle for supposed immortality was causing the death of so many. That was the reason why the boy hated the king and his family, for even though he had never seen them, he had heard stories of them and he hated every one of them. But he did not dare to speak the words he felt. He wouldn't dare. Not while he would live in their kingdom...his home. Not when he felt like he was being watched at every second. No. He would not say a word and did not say a word.

"I gotta say, I have definitely outdone myself here. This is the most beautiful table in all of the kingdom. Scratch that, all of Utopia and I would hang the man who would say otherwise," the old man said with a cheer as he punched Alvin arm. The boy rolled his eyes as he rubbed his arm.

"I guess it is a stunning table Fieral."

"Well don't just stand there. Hurry and go set it in the centre of the village," Fieral said as he pointed outside the small cabin that they were in.

Alvin glared at him for a moment and then started to lift the table over his head. The table was rather heavy, but Alvin managed to carry it just the same.

"Now, for my reward," he said with a little sneaky grin once Alvin had left. He broke off some bread and then took a huge barrel of ale. "Just a little sip before the king arrives," he said with a laugh as he began to drink the ale directly from the barrel.

Alvin carried the huge table with a bit of difficulty, but he managed. He took it all the way to the centre of the village where all the decorations were already in place for the King's arrival which would begin soon.

There was much to do and Alvin could see that the village was truly alive with many villagers rushing here and there. Even though the king would just be passing through, it would still be a very rare and spectacular event in this village. But it was foolish, for Alvin knew the real reason why the king would come. He saw through the cheap celebrations.

Nevertheless, the boy quickly went to the table's appropriate spot and set the table down gently. He made sure to fix it just right and then after wiping the sweat from his forehead, he began to leave. "Hey! Alvin!" a voice called out to the boy.

Alvin looked around and then spotted a middle-aged man with a thick beard and muscular big hairy arms like a bear. Another thing that could quickly be noticed by the man was the mighty silver sword that hung from his waist. Alvin smiled. "Hey Justin!" he said as he raced over to him.

Justin looked at the table that Alvin had placed in satisfaction. "My my, Fieral has sure done a number on that table. I'm sure the king will impressed," he said. Alvin looked back and nodded slowly. "If you're not busy, wanna talk?" he asked as they made their way into his weapon shop.

"Wow, I haven't been here in some time," Alvin said as he looking around the shop that was covered in rare weapons. "There are a lot more weapons than before. If I didn't know any better, I would swear this was an armoury."

"I know, I've received so many new weapons. Recently, more travelers have come to our village over the past months with new weapons that they wanted to sell. Many of them were extremely beautiful. Now that they know that the king will stop here, our village has become quite popular to the Kingdom of Libera," he said proudly. "And because of this, my weapon shop has been getting more weapons. It's a good thing too. When the king arrives...hopefully, the royal knights will come to my weapon shop to see what I have. And when they do, they'll see the marvellous weapons I hold and my weapon shop will be famous no legendary," Justin said with starry eyes as he laughed with a masculine laugh.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Alvin replied nervously. He guessed Justin forgot that the king would be here only for an hour. He sure was a big dreamer. But he had to admit, the store had many amazing weapons: Swords, Bow and Arrows, Maces, Axes, Shields, Battle Claws, Spears, Scythes, Lances and many others. It was a very impressive inventory, one that would be accepted upon many knights especially when one considered the conditions of these weapons. Alvin could remember a time when this weapon shop used to have only old swords and shields worth less than one pardice (Utopian currency).

Alvin looked at three strange creatures in the weapon shop that looked very similar to goblins with their skinny naked bodies, wide eyes and horns on their forehead. But they were different in some ways, for they had three arms, one on their right side, one on their left side and one on their stomach. They used their arms to hold the specific weapons to allow them to clean it.

How did they clean the weapons? With their incredibly long tongues. Their long tongues were strong and firm and they used these tongues to wrap around the weapon and licking it clean. Alvin was impressed when he saw how each creature wiped along the sword taking out every bit of dust.

"When did you get these Cretins?" he asked.

"A trader gave them to me in exchange for a strong weapon. They were useless to the trader because they were so weak and scrawny, but their tongues are excellent for cleaning weapons especially swords. And all I have to do is feed them once a day. If there was ever a better deal, I've never heard of it," Justin said proudly. Alvin had to agree. "Hey Alvin. Now that you have a little extra money in your pocket, from the work of building the furniture for the king, I want to show you something," Justin said as he changed the shop sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

"A little extra...? Wait, Justin...I don't plan to..."

"I just want to show you, that's all. Just want to show you my most prized sword," he said as he took the chipmunk to the back of the shop.

Alvin waited for awhile as Justin began going through his things as if he had found a buried pirate treasure, but then he brought something out with a green cloth around it. Slowly as if to increase the excitement, he took off the cloth to reveal a magnificent - stunning sword.

Alvin watched in amazement at the beautiful silver sword with a base of two dragons colliding and a top as sharp as the tip of a pin. "It's the greatest sword I have ever seen. It was brought to me by a strange old man. Although it cost a lot of money, it was well worth it."

"I have never seen anything more amazing. It was as if it was created for a god."

"I know what you mean. I told myself, I only want to give this sword to someone dear to me. And since I have heard from Billy that you are a pretty skilled warrior when you want to be, you would be the perfect owner. Now that you have received the appropriate amount of money, I could sell it to you right now," Justin said with a smile.

Alvin looked at the sword with nervousness. It was a beautiful sword and it was so tempting, but.... "Sorry, I can't. At least not right now. If I use the money on the sword, I'll barely have anything left and I was planning to use the money to buy some appropriate food and clothing for myself. Even though I really want it...I need some time to think," he said unsure of his words. Justin smiled and understood.

"Don't worry, I told myself that I would only give the sword to someone close to me. Anytime you wish to buy it, I will wait for it."

"Thanks," Alvin said as he shook his hand. Then he looked at the sun which had moved quite a bit over the horizon. "Guess we gotta get ready. I have a few more things to do before the king arrives. I'll see you later."

Alvin returned to the cabin and found Fieral drunk and asleep on the floor. He sighed and then rolled his eyes. He tried to lift the drunken man to his feet and lie him on his bed. "Why am I not surprised? Come on, get your drunken ass up. I guess you won't be coming to the celebration," he said failing to pick him up and slamming Fieral's head on the ground. The old man's only response was a loud snoring sound. Alvin sighed and left him on the cold hard floor.

*

Fieral slowly opened his eyes. He was suffering from a hangover and his head hurt pretty hard. He opened his eyes to see Alvin wearing some proper clothes and when he looked at his bedside, he saw that there were proper clothes for him as well.

"Because of the extra work I did this afternoon, I took the liberty of buying the clothes for you and me with your money, I trust you don't have any objections drunken man?"

"My money! Why you bastard...ow!!" he started but felt the pain of the hangover in his head and he had no choice but to give it up. "Ok, fine fine, you win."

"This will teach you to stop your drinking habits," Alvin said with a smile. "Now, we better hurry and get to the centre of the village. The king will be here soon," he said as he brought Fieral slowly to his feet and then they walked to the celebration.

A giant fire was lit in the centre of the village as the people began to cheer. Night time had arrived and soon the celebration was about to begin. Alvin and Fieral arrived right on time just as the royal trumpets began to sound.

The royal trumpets came loud and clear followed by a mighty cheer. "Long Live King Liber!! Long Live King Liber!!" the villagers repeated over and over again. Alvin really wasn't paying attention and he certainly did not cheer. It was all a lie. Everything. Instead of cheering, Alvin was actually looking around for Justin and then he spotted him holding up a sign that said 'Rare and Powerful Weapon Shop - For those who are truly strong' Alvin giggled to himself knowing that this was the typical Justin.

Alvin then continued to focus on the guards who were the first to come into the village. There were many guards who looked very strong and very firm. Alvin watched as they moved almost synchronized without any emotion expressed on their faces. These knights took their job very seriously and when Alvin saw the intensity in their eyes, it almost scared him.

The subjects went silent at an instant when the announcer stepped out of the carriage. The village was so still and so silent that the subjects in the far back of the crowd could actually hear the announcer clear his voice.

"Announcing his Royal Majesty, King David of the third order de la Liber!!! Accompanied by her Royal Highness, Queen Laura de la Liber and her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor de la Liber!!" the royal announcer spoke with a majestic voice. Alvin slowly turned his head to the main attractions of the celebration, but what he saw changed everything in his mind and heart. Now he knew his life would never be the same again.

***

A/N: Well, that's the beginning. The first chapter is always the toughest cause you don't know how others will react. Plz Read and Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will becoming soon and don't worry, this isn't just an Alvin story.

NEway, till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

I originally had the next two chapters as one whole chapter, but it was a little long, so the next chappie will have a big concentration of events but this one not so much. But I'll get both of them up right away. Neway, enjoy ;)

**The First Trinity**

** Chapter Two**

The image of the King and Queen were completely shadowed by the outstanding angelic beauty of Princess Eleanor de la Liber. Alvin had never seen such a beautiful image in all of his life. Her brown eyes made his soul rise in fire. Her lips were a thousand different shades which displayed a thousand different feelings of love and bliss. Her beauty was above all others with no exception and her radiance was only intensified by the dazzling blue dress she wore.

Her blonde hair moved so freely in the wind like a dove releasing its wings and being lifted off by the moving air current. Such grace, Alvin never had experienced love until he had seen her. No one could have experienced love until they had seen her. He had never felt the marvellous emotion in which your heart burns with desire until all you want to do is stay with her forever. The image of a thousand different flowers and a thousand different sunsets and thousand different stars seemed to circle around her as she emanated the wondrous light that attracted them.

All of these feelings; all of these emotions rushed through his head like a rapid waterfall with just one glimpse of her. All he could do was stare at her.

Stare at her everlasting beauty. Stare at her amazing smile. Stare at her beautiful eyes. Stare at her soft lips. True beauty had finally appeared in his heart. With this one look he knew he would love her forever. With all of his heart, with all of his soul with her forever.

He felt like nothing else mattered in his meaningless life. He felt like no one was around him except her. That was all. All he wanted was to be with her. To touch her soft skin. To feel her body against his. He would give his soul to the devil to be with her forever.

She looked at him. She looked at him too. But this was more than a mere glance. The beautiful angel continued to stare at him. Awestruck. Was she watching him in the same way he was watching her? It couldn't be. There was no way to explain the love he had for her, and any other feeling from anyone else, even her, would be unable to compare.

But nonetheless, she continued to stare at him. Time seemed to move slowly as they watched each other like nothing else in the world mattered. Love at first sight. It was true. But for Alvin, the simple word of love could not express the feeling he felt. Such a word could not possibly describe his feeling for her. But if it was the only word that could describe his feeling, then he was completely in love with her.

Alvin began to move through the crowds. He wanted to get closer to her. He didn't care where anyone else was, all he cared about was being with her. And as he moved through the crowd, the princess kept her eyes on him. She was in love with him too. A love that seemed to pass all boundaries and even though she was only twelve years old, she wanted to be with him. But these thoughts, these horrible shameful thoughts had to be concealed. She couldn't think like this. She was a princess, and for now, the heir to the throne.

But...she wanted this boy, he was the boy that with one look, released all her greatest desires like a flock of birds into the sky. This strange boy that seemed to capture her heart. She wanted to be with him. She was...in love with him.

Step by step, Alvin was getting closer to her and moving through the crowd. Although time didn't mean anything to Alvin and the princess, it happened to run quite quickly and at that moment, the King, the Queen and the Princess sat down at the beautiful table that Alvin and Fieral had made for them.

"Hey, Alvin, do you see that? Do you see that? The king is sitting at my table. He's sitting at the table I built! Can you believe it?" Fieral exclaimed in sheer happiness, but Alvin wasn't paying attention, his mind was only on Princess Eleanor and that was all.

"An honour it is to be here in your village," the king said with a satisfied smile. This village was very loyal. He sat down at the table; it was the only place worthy of him and his family to sit and he was happy that they respected him deeply. The cheers he saw in the crowd made him feel like they would follow him no matter what and this touched him. The cheers and the faces in the crowd were so loyal. He waited until his daughter and wife sat down at his side. Then he lifted his hand to silence the crowd.

"Proud of you your kingdom would be. And thus I see great honour in this village. We are in the middle of a terrible war. A war for our children's safety. A war in which we must win!" he exclaimed. Cheers were erupted from the crowd. "I wish for all of the able men from this village to come to the castle and prepare to fight alongside us. To fight for glory. To fight for Libera!" he roared.

The village cheered loudly, it seemed like all of the men were ready to follow the king to the ends of the universe. But deep within all of these cheers, Alvin was not focussing. He did not hear a word. She was a princess, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He forced his way through the crowd, and the princess still watched him. But as soon as he reached the front, it was too late. The king was waving goodbye as he took his wife and his awestruck daughter away.

They went back into their royal carriage and the doors close so Alvin could not see her. This pain was like a dagger - no multiple daggers in his heart.

The pain of not seeing her beauty was too hard for him to bare. He finally got free from the crowd and started to run towards the carriage, but before he could reach it, two knights grabbed him firmly.

"What do you think you are trying to do, boy?" one of the knights asked and then threw him back into the crowd. Alvin got quickly to his feet, and tried to run back to the carriage, but before he could, someone grabbed him by the hand and pulled him further away from the crowd.

Alvin did not see who he was, for he was almost in a hypnotic state and he kept his eyes on the carriage that was moving further and further away from him. He wanted to get closer and he continued to move his feet in the general direction of the carriage, but the more he tried to get closer the further the hand pulled him away. And this was what happened until the carriage had left the village.

Once the carriage had left, the villagers went back to their homes and tried to recover from the wonderful celebration. Alvin was still in his trance-like state as he could remember the beautiful princess so clearly. He could remember every detail on her face.

"Hey Alvin...are you ok?" a young boy with golden blonde hair asked. The boy was a bit taller than him and about two years older. He wore a light blue shirt and long pants. "Alvin...?"

The night had slowly crept up on them and after a while in a trance with the boy trying to recover him, Alvin finally broke out. "What...?" he asked groggily unsure of his surroundings.

"Alvin, what happened to you? I was just going to ask you if you would fight alongside the king like me. But when I asked, you seemed to be in a trance. Are you ok?"

"...I...I..."

"Maybe you should relax," the boy said as the other villagers including Fieral were already home and he sat down with Alvin on a nearby bench.

"I can't relax . I have just gazed upon Eden (Heaven)."

"...what?"

"The girl - no - the angel...the beautiful, the stunning, the amazing Princess of Libera. I must see her," he said.

"The Princess? Well she is one of the fairest beauties of this kingdom. But she is only twelve. I don't think you can be in love with her," Billy replied jokingly. "Your thoughts of her beauty is in sight alone, not love."

"Maybe, but I still have to see her...Billy, I have a feeling I'm about to do something reckless," Alvin said to his friend, but it was more like he was talking to himself. "Your grandfather used to have a map of the castle...right?" he asked Billy.

"...what are you talking about?"

"Your grandfather. About a couple years ago, I remember you telling me that your grandfather was involved in the building of the old castle and that he still held the outlines of the castle."

"...yeah...but that was the old castle. Besides...what do you need with the map?"

"I need to...no...I've gotta go the castle," Alvin said with a terribly serious face which instantly told Billy that he wasn't joking. "No matter what happens, I will find the princess and no one will get in my way."

"Are you crazy? Why are you going to the castle? Do you know how dangerous it is? You could be arrested, you could be thrown in the dungeon?"

"I have to do this, I have to see her."

"Alvin, do you realize what you are saying? I know you are good, but you're not that good. Not good enough to take on all of the royal guards. Do you know how many dangers lie in the castle?" Billy started, but Alvin was already walking to his house.

"I've never been so sure in my life," Alvin said as he opened the door to Billy's house. The house was small and made of wood. It was fairly quiet and the fire on the fireplace created a soft atmosphere. Alvin began searching the house for the map that he spoke about.

His decision was clear and nothing could stop him. This was what scared Billy, for he knew that nothing would change Alvin's mind. He was also scared, for he knew how serious a penalty was for breaking into the castle. He knew all too well, for his father lost his life for that same mistake.

"Alvin, please stop. Just...just stop and think about this for a moment," Billy pleaded. "Do you realize you could be killed? I don't want to see my best friend die a horrible death. And you will. Are you willing to sacrifice your life. Your job, your friends, your village?"

There wasn't a second thought in Alvin's mind. He took out the map which was found in Billy's backpack near the fireplace, then he set the map on the table.

"Why would you want this map anyway? This old map won't help you, it only shows the design of the old castle."

"They did not change the dungeons, if I move quietly I'll be able to enter the castle from underground," Alvin said as he looked out at the window. The moon was full and the stars were shining. There was never a better night to set off.

"Alvin!"

"I'm sorry. I will not force you to help me. This has nothing to do with you."

"..."

"But I will find her," Alvin said as he started heading for the weapon shop. Billy hesitated for a second and then he sighed with a slight smile. He had never seen Alvin so determined, even if it was a suicide mission, it sounded all too exciting. It had been a while since he and Alvin went on an adventure.

"Hey Alvin! Wait for me!"

Alvin entered the closed weapon shop. Justin looked up and saw Alvin place the many pardices on the table. Justin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I have decided, give me the sword."

A/N: *sigh* this is gonna be a long night. But this is super fun so its okay. Next chappie comin soon. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy concentrated romance in this chapter, hope fully its ok. Neway enjoy.

 **The First Trinity**

**Chapter Three**

Alvin and Billy mounted on their old horses and took off over the many green fields that moved with the wind towards the Libera Castle. In Alvin's mind, he would not give up. He knew this decision was sudden and he knew that he didn't think it through, but there was only one clear message in his mind. Princess Eleanor. The image of beauty. The one that stole his heart. The one that held his heart. He would give anything and everything to her and he was willing to on this quest. He would find her no matter what.

It was all worth it. Even if he lost his own life, even though he lost all of his money, it was all worth it, she was worth it and there was no second guessing that fact. The thought of being with her gave him comfort and he smiled as the horses raced through the night. He kept the breathtaking image of her in his head and this gave him the strength to keep going.

Alvin and Billy raced over the many fields knowing that the way to the Liberan castle was long, but they would not give up, for it seemed like the night was with them. It seemed like the night was waiting for them and guiding them.

 ***

In the middle of the night, they arrived in the village that surrounded the Liberan castle. Alvin could see how everything was set up. The majestic castle built grey dark bricks looked so strong and sturdy. The village houses were surrounding the castle as if it was some sort of force field in which the village protected the castle, but knights stood on guard and it would be very difficult to get into the village, let alone the castle.

Billy stopped Alvin before he proceeded. "Just before we go, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Alvin said almost instantly. The decision was final and Billy had to accept.

"Then follow me. There is a hidden entrance into the village; then we can concentrate on finding the princess," Billy said as he pointed to the map. Alvin nodded and followed the older boy to the secret entrance which would allow them to enter the village. It was an underground passage that led through a very old excavation site which was covered in strange rat like creatures.

Before they could proceed, they saw a giant rat in their path. A mighty rat with saliva dripping from its mouth and blood dripping down from its eyes. It's eyes were blood shot and its fur was standing on end.

"What is that?" Billy asked.

"It must be a Rodesar," Alvin said as he noticed that the giant animal was slightly flying and remembered some of the animals Fieral spoke about. The giant rat roared at them. Billy backed up slowly, but Alvin would not run away. He unsheathed his sword and then ran towards the monster.

 "Alvin, what are you doing?" Billy exclaimed in fear as Alvin attacked the monster, swiping his silver sword across the stomach.

 The Rodesar roared in pain and then sent down a yellow mist towards Alvin. The boy tried to cover his nose, but he started to cough furiously. Billy ran in and pulled Alvin away from the mist.

"Don't try to rush into things that you know nothing about. We have to be smart about this," Billy said with a smile. Then he noticed two dark sticks lying on the ground. The giant rat was slowly moving towards them. Every time it flew closer, it roared with a vicious rage. The mist was getting closer too. Billy raced to the dark sticks and then grabbed both of them and started rubbing them together. He lifted the sticks in the air and soon, both sticks lit a flame. Alvin couldn't believe it. Billy threw one of the sticks to Alvin and they both raced at the rat and started to swipe the fire at the rat monster.

The fierce mist was blocked out by the smoke and soon, the mist lost its effect. Alvin charged through the heavy gases and soon was directly underneath the Rodesar without the creature even knowing it. Then he jumped on its stomach, which was facing downwards and placed the lit flame stick against its stomach. The creature's stomach was lit into a dark flame and soon the embers rose.

The Rodesar cried out in agony as it tried to fly faster to put out the fire, but it only fanned out the flames creating more danger. The creature cried out.

"Alvin!! Get away from there!" Billy called out to his friend who was still holding onto the belly of the Rodesar. Alvin dropped his fire stick and then grabbed onto his sword. Then with one mighty thrust, he stabbed the sword right into its burning stomach.

There was no crying out in pain, for the creature was dead instantly. Alvin flipped off the creature's body and let it crash right into the heart of the fire that had lit the ground when Alvin dropped his fire stick.

"Let's get out of here," Billy told Alvin as they both ran to the exit. Alvin looked back at the monster that had guarded this passageway for many years.

Now it was dead. The two boys had now reached the exit of the underground passageway and took a ladder out of the underground passage and entered the village that surrounded the castle.

"I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have beaten the Rodesar with fire," Alvin replied. Billy gave him a thumbs up. Then Alvin focused his attention at the beautiful new castle.

This was the castle that held the most beautiful person Alvin had ever and will ever see. He knew she was special to him and no matter what, no matter what odds, he would find her. "Billy, where is the passageway to the castle?" he asked seriously.

The boy looked to see if there were any villagers around them. But there were only a few and it didn't look like they cared what they were doing, because of how late it had become and how tired they were. Billy kind of tensed up when he saw a knight guarding the streets.

The powerful knight, with a mighty sword, a coat of arms and great strong armour. The knight was truly stunning. He looked so proud and honourable. This made Billy very nervous, because there were a few guards that were watching the streets.

"Billy?" Alvin asked. He could see that his friend was quite nervous of the knights and he wasn't going to deny it, he was scared as well. "Billy?" he repeated. Billy turned to him and then took out his old map of the dungeon.

"Follow me."

The two raced to the back entrance of the castle where there were three guards watching the entrance. Alvin and Billy hid behind a small house in the village and watched the guards. Billy then looked at the door that was underneath his feet. Then he smiled and was glad that it was still here. "Alvin, underneath your feet," he pointed. Alvin looked down and saw the underground passageway entrance to the dungeon. Then he smiled.

"Billy, wait here. I need you to guard this area, just in case any knights come," he said.

"...be careful Alvin, I don't want this to be the last time we see each other," Billy replied as he shook his head.

"I can't promise that I'll be ok, but I can promise that I'll be back here."

"Good luck," Billy said as he handed Alvin the map to the dungeons. Alvin smiled and then went through the passageway.

*

"Goodnight your highness," one of the maids said to her. Princess Eleanor smiled and then waved goodnight. As she sat on the bed, with her silky pink clothing, she was lost in a sea of confusion. She wondered why she couldn't stop thinking about the strange chipmunk in the village they had passed.

Who was he? Why did her heart beat so fast for him? Why with just one glance, could he created so many thoughts and wonders in her mind? She wanted to see him again. If only for a second. No. She wanted to be with him forever.

But it couldn't be love...it couldn't. She was already in love. She already had a fiancée who she was suppose to love...who she did love very deeply. Besides, the boy was too old for her. Love could not happen that way. This was probably just some little crush or love fantasy. She should think nothing of it. But she couldn't help it. It wasn't fair that she could not expel his face from her mind. He probably hadn't given her a second glance and she was lost in his eyes, in his smile. As she thought about his enticing features, she felt weak and relaxed in an almost blissful pleasure.

How could she think of something like this? What kind of a queen would she be if she could not release childish thoughts like this. Some boy...a mere chipmunk. She would soon rule over him.

But thoughts of the boy kept reappearing in her mind. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about him. She hoped that in the morning, she would forget all about him. Princess Eleanor lied on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the door slightly opened to her room. Princess Eleanor quickly sat up on her bed. "Sir Alexander?" she called out to her knight who should have been guarding outside her door. Suddenly, someone entered and almost like magic, what Princess Eleanor saw made her whole body feel numb.

Alvin was standing at the entrance with a look of pure hypnosis on his face. There she was. The girl that he was searching for. She looked more beautiful then he could imagine. The beautiful eyes, the soft lips, the glowing hair, they were so close and she looked even more beautiful in the night. She stared at him with a look of surprise, but he didn't care.

Princess Eleanor did not care at all how he had gotten here. He was here. The person she had fallen in love with was here.

But...no...she couldn't. How did he get here? This couldn't have happen. No...no...he can't. She was a princess. But no words could escape her mouth when she tried to speak. It was like her whole body stopped functioning except for her eyes and her heart.

Alvin started to walk slowly to her without saying a word. Closer and closer. The power of love was like a pulsing aura that grew every time the boy moved closer. Princess Eleanor's heart pounded like the thunder in a storm. Now he was so close to her, he could feel her soft breath over his lips.

'No' 'Stay away' Why were those words so hard to say? It was like she had forgotten what they meant. It was like she forgot those words even existed. Princess Eleanor could not say them.

Alvin put his hands on her cheek making the young princess turn bright red. Her cheeks...soft like clouds floating in the sky. The feeling was obsessing. Princess Eleanor could not resist anymore. He moved closer and for the first time, he caught her lips in a passionate and intense kiss.

They breathed hard as they began to kiss with passion. Her lips were so beautiful like roses. He continued to kiss her as they entangled their fingers making the situation more critical. Their bodies felt so hot and intense. Was this love?

Alvin felt Princess Eleanor's soft lips moving over his so passionately that he knew she loved him. This kiss made them feel a power beyond anything they have ever felt. Princess Eleanor wrapped her arms around him as Alvin brought her down to the bed. The kiss was so intense, so powerful, Princess Eleanor laid her lips on top of his over and over again as if it were to stroke his lips.

Alvin felt her soft fingers through his own as they continued to kiss so passionately.

"Faint heart, I pray thee to be strong," she whispered to herself.

"The heart must follow the path shown before it."

"Please...tell me...your name..." the ten year old girl said through her kisses and breaths.

"Alvin...Alvin Tavorus" the boy replied through his kisses.

"Alvin..." she repeated through the feeling of pleasure.

"I love you...more than...anything," the boy said softly to her ears as he began to kiss them. Princess Eleanor wished this wonderfully beautiful moment could last forever. This was love, this was the amazing power of love and now she understood.

"YOU!!!!!" a voice called which stopped the passionate moment. A big knight with rusty rugged armour entered the room and grabbed Alvin by the shirt, pulling him away from Princess Eleanor's lips and throwing him to the ground.

"Sir Alexander!" the princess exclaimed after catching her breath.

"Be calm my princess. I will take care of this boy," the knight said as he began kicking Alvin in the stomach. Then he grabbed him by the throat.

"Please stop!" Princess Eleanor yelled.

"Stay back your Highness, the king will be here soon, then we shall kill this monster," Sir Alexander growled and then threw him to the ground once again. "How dare you knock me out from behind, boy" he growled as he lifted him and started punching him in the stomach.

 "Sir Alexander!! Let him go now!!! You are going to kill him," Princess Eleanor said in tears. "That's an order!!"

"I am sorry, my princess, but I am acting under the direct authority from the king," he said and then slammed Alvin to the ground making him cough up blood. "You sick boy. How dare you try to take advantage of the young princess. She is only twelve!! I shall teach you manners, boy!!"

Alvin couldn't allow the king to see him. Sir Alexander lifted him up and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, with a mighty spinning kick across the face, Alvin sent Alexander flying across the room and sent him crashing into the wall.

Then Alvin ran up to Princess Eleanor once more and began to kiss her passionately with the princess gladly accepting. But once she realized what was happening, she pushed him away.

"No, please. I can't bare to see you hurt. Please, escape from here," she said to him. Alvin touched her cheek softly. Alexander got up and raced towards him, but Alvin tackled him to the ground and then rushed back to the princess and started to kiss her on the neck and then moved to her lips. But her will was strong and she was right, if he was captured now, he would never be with her. "Before I go, please tell me you love me. I just need to hear it."

Princess Eleanor smiled in affection. "I love you more than words can say," she replied. She did not know if her young mind was just talking about some silly crush, but right now, no one else could make her feel this way...in happiness and pleasure, not even her fiancée.

Before Sir Alexander could recover, Alvin ran out of the room leaving Princess Eleanor in disbelief of this incredible moment. She still thought of this as a dream, but his lips pressed against hers was so real and she could still feel that amazing feeling.

"Your highness, are you ok?" Sir Alexander asked. The young girl nodded slowly and then looked out at the door wishing that the boy would come back. "We will find that boy and we shall execute him."

"Execute! Sir Alexander! No!"

"Rest assure Princess, you shall have revenge," the knight said as he raced out of the room leaving the princess in wonder and fear.

But before more knights came into the chamber, Alvin had already reached the underground passageway. Once he was safe in the passageway where no guards would be able to find him, he wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead and his lips. Then held his forehead in disbelief. What a rush! What an amazing feeling! So this was love? Alvin was incredulous. Her beauty. The beauty of Princess Eleanor had been with him in a moment of passion, in a moment of unbelievable passion and yet, it felt like it could last years.

He couldn't believe it. Alvin would have gone back, but his sword, the sword that he had bought from Justin, the sword that he left here while he entered the castle reminded him of the many dangers that he had put himself into. Alvin knew that there would be many problems in the future. But as the boy took his sword from the ground, he put his finger to his lips and wondered if it had been a dream. Had it all happened? Was his lips, the lips which met the beautiful cherry lips of the princess of Libera? Was it his? He had no idea, but he decided to return back to his friend incredulously, for it was all most day and he had to return to his village.

 ***

 A/N: I've gotta call it a night or I won't stop. Really hope you liked this chapter, the chipmunks and chipettes are going to be coming in the later chapters so they can fit in with their parts. But for now…goodnite.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Trinity**

** Chapter Four**

"Your majesty, we have looked everywhere, but the boy chipmunk seemed to vanish," the knight said saluting King Liber as he entered the royal chamber. King Liber looked at his wife worriedly and then to his daughter. He decided to ask her once again.

"My dear, who was this chipmunk that attacked your knight from behind and entered your room last night? Who was he? Who is this sick creature who goes after my younger daughter? Like a crazed animal" King Liber began to get madder and madder with every word he had said.

"Father, I don't know who he is?"

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"...I don't know. It was night...and it was dark..."

"If Shane Alexander was able to identify that the boy was a chipmunk with blue eyes wearing white pants and a red shirt, I'm sure you would be able to recognize him," King Liber replied calmly yet rather annoyed by his daughter's avoidance of the topic. Princess

Eleanor looked away from him and to the ground. This was the first time she had ever lied to her father, and she knew it was wrong. But she couldn't be responsible for one's death....

"I'm sorry father..."

"Well, nevertheless, gather all the older boys of the surrounding villages. This may be the doings of our enemy kingdoms. If it is, they will pay for attacking my precious daughter. In fact, I am willing to believe that it was their doing," he said.

Princess Eleanor was even more scared. She knew nothing of the boy she loved. Could he be from another kingdom...from an enemy kingdom? She saw him in the village...but he could have just visited there. He could have been an assassin. Could he have been lying when he said that he loved her? Did it matter?

"Please father. I don't want to be the cause of your war. I am fine," she pleaded. King Liber sighed.

"Well, my men will search for this boy and I will deal with him. But while my men look for him, I must find you another knight for your protection."

"...another knight?"

"I have de-knighted Shane Alexander. If he was not strong enough to protect you, he wasn't fit to be a knight."

"What!? De-knighted?" Princess Eleanor exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Yes. But do not worry, he did not take any hate or anger towards me or the kingdom; he claimed his vengeance and curse towards the boy who attacked him. He vows to find him and kill him which suits me just fine."

"NO!!" Princess Eleanor said a little too loud. The king looked at his daughter with a bit of surprise.

"...my daughter, what has caused you to speak out like this?"

"..."

"My dear..."

"I...just don't want anyone to get hurt," she tried to cover her true feelings. The king smiled.

"That is just like you my dear. So pure, so peaceful, caring about everything in this world. But I've always told you to be strong; you must put the well being of those most important to the kingdom rather than your own. This is how the ruler of Libera must act and this is why I must sacrifice the lives of some people for the lives of my own people."

Princess Eleanor had heard this speech so many times before. She nodded obediently. "Yes father."

"Very well. Now, I will give the instructions to look through the village and gather all the older boys just in case the boy lives as a traitor within our kingdom. And while the guards look for the boy, we shall find an appropriate knight to protect you, but for now, the sun shall rise soon, let us rest for that remaining time," the King replied. Princess Eleanor bowed to her father and her mother and then she left the grand hall and back to her chamber. She knew in her heart that the boy she loved would be killed if he was found.

"Your highness, are you ok? This night must have been just terrible for you," one of her maids tried to relax her and gave her a warm cover. "If you need anything, please tell me."

"Thank you Ashley. But I think I will just go to sleep," she said as she sat on her bed.

"As you wish your highness. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Princess Eleanor said as the maid left her room leaving the beautiful young twelve year old girl alone. As soon as the maid left, Princess Eleanor rose to her feet and went over to her desk.

From her desk, she took a quill pen and a piece of paper and began to write a note. She wrote quickly and swiftly to Alvin and then she folded it up and put it in an envelope with her royal seal. Then, Princess Eleanor went to her cupboard, which was located at the right side of the room. From the cupboard, she opened the doors and took a golden whistle from the shelf.

The princess went to the window and opened them. She looked at the dusk clouds as the wind blew against her face. She brought the whistle to her lips and then blew as hard as she could.

No sound came from the whistle; however, a bright light was fired from the whistle into the clouds as if it were a signal. Princess Eleanor looked up at the clouds after she blew the silent whistle and in a few seconds, a strange noise responded from the sky. And very soon, a strange creature approached her window from the sky.

"Hi Alcmaeon," she responded softly to the strange creature. Alcmaeon was a baby dragon with blue scales and fairly new horns that ran down its body. But its big beautiful blue eyes were what attracted Princess Eleanor the most. The dragon didn't seem ferocious or frightening at all. He seemed...cute and his size was no bigger than a pony.

She rubbed the baby dragon's head and then handed him the letter. "Alcmaeon, I know I haven't called you for awhile. But right now...I'm kind of scared. You see...I believe I'm in love...but, because of this...a lot of people might die. That's why I need you to send that letter to Alvin Tavorus. I believe he is in the closest village to the east...but I'm not sure. Oh please find him Alcmaeon. His life is in danger," she replied as she wrapped her arms around Alcmaeon's neck. It nodded and then moved back in order to spread its wings.

Then with great speed, the baby dragon took off into the sky. Princess Eleanor sighed as she watched it fly off. "Good luck Alcmaeon," she said and then looked out at the sun, which was just creeping over the sun. "Good luck Alvin...my love."

*

"Wake up Alvin. We have a lot of work to do today," Fieral kicked the sleeping boy in the leg and then went down stairs to start working. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. This place was fairly familiar to him; the old cabin full of hay and the smell of sawdust. It was his home. Had it all been a dream? It certainly had felt like a dream in certain parts. Maybe it was. Such a person could not exist in real life.

Alvin slowly rose from his bed of hay as images of passion ran through his mind. The sixteen year old boy touched his lips. Had something so beautiful, so marvellous, so soft, had something like that really touched his lips.

"Alvin, what are you dreaming about? We have a lot of work to do. Lee has asked us to work on his chairs for his new guests that were coming."

"Uhh...yeah...ok," Alvin said as he got to his feet groggily. He stretched out and then looked for his hammer which lay at his bedside. Then he went down the stairs to the work area where he saw Fieral trying to build a chair from rare ancient woods. "So I guess we're not going to eat before we work," Alvin said with a slight smile.

"Don't joke around with me, worthless boy. Besides, you will need to work a lot more in order to make up for the money that you recklessly gave away for a sword," Fieral said as he slapped Alvin in the back of his head.

Alvin's eyes widened and then he looked to his right where he saw the sword in its sheathe. It wasn't a dream. It all happened. Princess Eleanor was real. She fell in love with him. He fell in love with her. They had kissed and shared an intense moment of passion. It was all real. He couldn't believe it.

"What's with you and your stupid expression? Are you going to help me or would you rather live poor for the rest of your pathetic life," Fieral asked. Alvin shook his head to snap out of his thoughts, then he began to work, that was until Billy entered the cabin.

"Hey Fieral, hey Alvin, how are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Fine until you showed up," Fieral growled. Alvin rolled his eyes. They were always fighting.

"Well, it's good to see that you are actually sober for my visit. Maybe I should visit more often," Billy joked.

"How about I break my wine bottle over your damn head," Fieral roared, but Alvin stopped him.

"Calm down, Fieral. Remember...we have to finish the chairs," Alvin reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right. He's not even worth it."

"Oh ho, big words coming from a big drinker. I bet Liberan wine would be well worth it, eh?" Billy joked.

"That's it! Come over here you little..." the old man wanted to strangle the eighteen year old boy, but Alvin stood in the way.

"By the way Alvin, how are you feeling?" Billy asked. Alvin smiled.

"I'm fine...thanks for yesterday," the boy replied. Billy gave him a thumbs up.

"What happened yesterday?" Fieral asked. Alvin did not want to say a word. Fieral was a great supporter of the king and would definitely not approve what they had done and might even turn them in. What was he thinking? Fieral would definitely turn them in, especially if there was a reward. "Well...what did you do?"

"We had a celebration after the king left, don't you remember? Or did you drink so much that you forgot the whole thing?" Billy joked.

"Why you little..." Fieral complained. Alvin sighed. He was glad that the subject was changed. Billy really helped him a lot. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

The three of them looked towards the direction of the door where Justin entered with a sheet of paper. "Hey guys, did you here about the fighting competition?"

"Fighting...competition?"

"Yes, the king has just proclaimed it," Justin said as he handed Alvin the sheet of paper. Billy snatched the sheet from his hands and then Fieral and Alvin looked over his shoulder to see the paper as well.

"King David of the third order de la Liber declares a battle tournament between all of the mightiest warriors in Libera. If one believes he is truly strong, he must enter the tournament," Billy started. Alvin frowned at the paper. No doubt it was just another way to find people to become involved in the war. "Wow, I'd love to go," Billy stated. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Keep on reading," Justin said.

"...the winner will...the winner will become the knight of Princess Eleanor de la Liber and will receive great riches to protect her with your life," Billy said slowly as he looked towards Alvin.

Alvin's heart raced faster and faster. No...it must be a mistake. He probably did not hear it correctly. "Alvin...Billy...why are you guys acting so strange?" Justin asked in curiosity.

"Well..." Billy started, but Alvin placed his hand over Billy's mouth.

"We're not acting strange. It was just a surprise," Alvin replied with a nervous laugh. Fieral shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd be surprised too. Imagine those riches. You would be able to spend most of your time in the castle and near such royalty. This opportunity is just too amazing...no doubt many others will try to enter the tournament..." he said in regret. "You know what...you should enter the tournament," he said pointing to Alvin.

"Me...?"

"Yes, I have heard rumours that you are quite strong. No not quite, but brilliant; there were rumours of your strength and how you are unmatched by any man in Libera. Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to test your power. Besides with all the money wasted on your sword, you might as well put it to good use. Maybe you'll be able to get back the money you wasted," Fieral said with a superior smirk.

"First of all, the sword is a powerful sword and I would appreciate it if you would not call any of my weapons a waste," Justin glared at him.

"Yeah, if you want to talk about a waste, why don't we try the many barrels of ale that you have bought," Billy joked. Fieral was very close to attacking the eighteen year old boy. Suddenly a giant wind blew open the doors of the cabin.

Everyone turned towards the entrance to see a strange baby dragon with blue scales. Alvin and the others looked in surprise for although it was a baby, it was very strange to see any type of dragon in a normal place like this. The dragon named Alcmaeon stood at the doorway with a letter in its mouth.

The boys were stunned at this strange creature. "What's this? A monster?" Justin asked as he was about to unsheathe his sword, but Billy stopped him.

"In all my life, I never thought I would see such a magnificent beast. A dragon," Billy looked in surprise. Alvin nodded. "Look at its mouth. He's holding a letter," he said. Alcmaeon approached the group slowly and cautiously and then laid the letter down at Alvin's feet. The others stood still and were careful not to make any wrong movements. Then the dragon rose slowly. Alvin and the others were very surprised when, like a flash, Alcmaeon disappeared into the sky.

"I don't believe it. Was that...a dragon?" Fieral asked. Alvin looked down at the letter that had been laid at his feet. Then his eyes widened when he saw the royal seal. Could it be...?

He took the letter.

"Alvin, is that letter for you?" Justin asked as he saw his name on the fancy envelope. It certainly was an expensive envelope. Alvin quickly flipped the letter over so that the royal seal was hidden but in a way in which Justin could see his name. "Come on at least let us see it. If it was sent to you by a dragon, it must really be important, let's see it," he said as he tried to see the letter, but Alvin backed away.

"Come on, let's see it?" Fieral said as he tried to take the letter but Alvin tried to keep it away from him. But in all the confusion, the letter left Alvin's hands and went right into the hands of Billy. And as soon as it landed, he saw the royal seal of Libera and instantly knew who sent this.

So it was true. The princess really did love Alvin. Billy looked up at the young chipmunk. It wasn't a game anymore; this was far more than just entering the castle. It was a lot more.

When Alvin had returned from the castle, he did not say anything to his best friend about what had happened their. All he did was thank Billy for coming with him. But now Billy knew that this was serious.

"Umm...you know what? This is Alvin's letter so we should let him read it first. I mean, if you had a very important letter, would you want me to take it huh, Fieral?" he asked with a little smile. Fieral glared at him. Billy walked up to Alvin and handed him the letter.

"Be careful, you're my best friend, I don't want you getting hurt," he whispered to him. Alvin nodded and then went upstairs to read the letter:

Dear Alvin

I do not know if you are going to receive this letter, for I do not know anything about you. But from the moment I gazed upon you, you took my heart.

I am cursed with the pain of never seeing your face again. Please Alvin, leave Libera. Please stay away from me forever. My father has sent all of his knights to search for you. If they shall find you, they will kill you. My heart could not bare anything to happen to you. Goodbye forever Alvin.

A Special World

A special world for you and me

A special bond one cannot see

It wraps us up in its cocoon

And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold

Gently nestling us to the fold

Like silken thread it holds us fast

Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break

A new one forms in its wake

To bind us closer and keep us strong

In a special world, where we belong.

(Author: Sheelagh Lennon)

Princess Eleanor de la Liber

This letter was breath-taking. So it was true. She did love him. As he read the words of the poem, his heart soared into a million different feelings of happiness and joy. But the thought of never being near her brought him down. It was a fate worse than death. He just couldn't. A life without Princess Eleanor would not be worth anything. His heart was torn when he read the words 'stay away from me forever'.

His heart was beating faster, his courage was rising and in his mind, he wanted to see her again. He would never...never ever lose her. He would be with her forever no matter the obstacles. And with this brave yet frightening thought he ran down the steps and landed on the floor.

"So, what did the letter say?" Justin asked in curiosity. Alvin went to his sword and lifted it up, then he turned to Justin with a firm look and then smiled slightly.

"It looks like I'll be entering the competition after all."

*

A/N Really hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if you've noticed, but I LOVE fantasy. There are just so many ideas that come in my mind, but it's so hard to right them down. I know you are probably wondering where the other chipmunks are coming, but I can say that the longer you wait, the more amazing it will be to see them. Trust me;)

I guess it's Alvin and Eleanor's show for now.

Till next time….


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Trinity**

**Chapter Five**

What the princess had said in her letter was true. Over the past three days the royal knights scanned all over the villages in Libera and they were all talking with many boys that fit Alvin's description, but luckily, with the help of Billy, he was able to avoid them. The kingdom was unaware of what had happened with the princess. All they knew was that the king was looking for a young boy chipmunk.

But while Alvin had been avoiding these knights, he had to prepare for the fighting tournament, for despite all that was against him, he would enter and he planned to win.

On the day of the tournament, King Liber wanted his wife and his daughter to join him to watch the competition. He couldn't wait to see the skills of the men in his village. He was very excited and proud. Although this was mostly to find a knight who would be able to protect his precious daughter, it was also to watch the future warriors that would fight for him in his great war against his enemies. This is what excited him.

Princess Eleanor did not really care for fighting. She did not like to see fighting, but it made her father happy and that made her happy too.

As the royal maids dressed and prepared the young twelve year old princess for a public appearance, Princess Eleanor was only thinking about the boy that was now gone from her life. She didn't want him to leave. She felt so horrible.

The last few days had been the worst days of her life as the idea of never seeing Alvin again made her heart ache. She had been seen crying in her bed for a long time. This worried the queen who could not understand why her daughter seemed so...lost.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Your highness, his Majesty awaits your arrival," her maid said to her. The princess put on a light smile to try and hide her broken heart.

"Thank you Ashley. I'll be there shortly," she told her. Ashley bowed and then obediently left. After taking a deep breath, Princess Eleanor left her chambers and then went to the Grand Hall where they would soon leave to the closest village to watch the fighting competition which would decide on her knight.

Alvin, Billy and Justin had finally arrived at the huge village where the fighting tournament would take place. Fieral did not join them because he needed to watch the shop, but he did allow Alvin to come which Alvin was very grateful for.

Alvin looked around the giant village. It truly was greater than his home and it had many beautiful flowers that surrounded him. There were also many strange creatures that roamed the grounds. These creatures looked fairly peaceful, but could be quite deadly if they were provoked. Billy sighed.

"Something tells me that we are making a big mistake entering this tournament."

"You're just nervous," Alvin said as he began to stretch his arms. Billy could not understand how Alvin could be so relaxed. But then again, he had seen how strong Alvin was. He really was strong, a lot stronger than himself, but Billy had no idea how strong any of the other fighters would be. This is what worried him, that and the reminder that all of the King's knights were searching for Alvin.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret entering this tournament?"

"Calm down Billy. You'll do fine. Just make sure you don't end up on the ground and you'll do fine," Justin said. Billy rolled his eyes skyward.

"Easy for you to say, you are not entering."

"I'm here for emotional support. Judging by the way you battle, you'll need it," Justin joked as Alvin and Billy approached the name area.

"Name?" the announcer asked.

"Alvin..." he said with a slight hesitation as he wondered if Princess Eleanor had told the king his name. But it caused no reaction by the announcer so he believed it was ok.

After Billy had signed up, they headed to an area where all the fighters rested. Alvin looked around at all the people who showed up for the tournament. It looked like basically all the people in the village had shown up.

Whenever the King arrives in a village, there would usually be all, if not most, of the people in the village who would attend. And very soon, the villagers erupted in a sea of cheers of glory as the King arrived.

King Liber smiled as he appeared with his wife and his daughter. Then after the introductions were finished, King Liber and his family approached the fighters who were willing to fight for him.

Alvin looked at the royal family and then once again as if magic had struck twice, his eyes gazed in wonder at the ever-lasting beauty of Princess Eleanor de la Liber. What beauty.

But there was a different reaction for the princess when she saw Alvin. The first emotion that came to her was surprise and then confusion. Had he not gotten her letter? But Alcmaeon had never failed on sending a letter. It couldn't be. Did he ignore her? Why? Why was he here? There were so many emotions that flooded her heart.

King Liber looked at his wife who smiled back at him, and then he looked at his daughter and saw the great fear in her eyes. He was very surprised. What could cause his beautiful daughter so much fear? He looked in the direction of her gaze and he pinpointed it to a certain area. He carefully observed the group of people in the area and he saw a young chipmunk that fit the traitorous description.

A slight smile crept on the King's face and he whispered something to one of his guards. "As you wish, you Majesty," he said with a bow as he left the king's presence. Princess Eleanor looked over to her father, but he simply smiled.

"Well my dear, are you excited? For one of these men will be your knight," he said.

"I will not lie to you, my father. I am not," she said simply. He smiled.

"That is quite alright. It is not our business to worry about the low orders of a knight. But please try to enjoy yourself."

"I will try," she said, but then kept her eyes on Alvin. She could not get him out of her sight. She couldn't let go.

"Your majesty, it is time," the announcer said and the king approved with a nod. He stood from his royal chair and looked at the great audience of villagers and warriors alike. They were all ready for a great tournament. All of them were ready to watch.

"My people, Princess Eleanor de la Liber, my daughter seeks a knight to protect her. A knight that can be strong and protect her from the great evils and the great monsters of this world. One of you shall be that knight. One of you is worthy enough. One of you is strong enough. One of you shall be knighted on this day!" he exclaimed with many of the audience cheering with mighty cheers. "Let us begin!!!"

*

Alvin and Billy passed through other fighters to see who their opponents were. Billy finally passed through the fighter at the front and saw his name. His opponent was named Mackenzie. He looked at the name suspiciously. It didn't seem like a name from this land. "Hey Billy, who is your opponent?" Justin asked when he returned from the sign up area.

"Kris...Mackenzie"

"Kris...? That is a very strange name. I've never heard it before."

"Me neither," Billy said as he put his hand to his chin. Then he saw Alvin coming out of the crowd.

"Who's your opponent Alvin?"

"...umm...someone named Shane..." he said and then looked towards them with a questioning look and the shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter who it was. He would definitely win the match no matter what. No one would stop him. Not even this...Shane.

The tournament had begun with a great cheer. The first fighters that appeared on the stage were both very strange. One of the fighters was a heavy muscular man with four arms and hair long enough to be mistaken as tentacles. His slightly broad chest made him look very strong.

His opponent was a slim man that did not look very strong, but opposed to that, he looked very fast. His red beard went down to his chest and his eyes looked every bit as intense as an eagles'.

The battle was hard and each of them fought with spirit. The king smiled as he thought what great warriors these people would become. They were vicious and attacked with great strength.

The only weapons permitted in the tournament were swords because those were the only weapons knights would be armed with.

After the beginning fighters, there were other more intense battles. Battles that captivated the attention of all the audience. Billy smiled as he saw his opponent which he would face after Alvin's match. He looked over to his opponent.

He was a boy around the same age as Billy. His dark blue eyes were really focused and he looked very calm. Billy was really excited; he couldn't wait for his match to show the king what he could do. But he would have to wait because Alvin was up first.

"Ready?" he asked the brown eyed boy. Alvin nodded with a great look of determination as he held onto his sword tightly. Then he headed to the stage where he was met with the roaring crowd. Alvin stood in the centre of the ring and awaited his opponent.

Queen Liber, saw that King Liber seemed to show a lot of interest in this boy. But she had no idea why the king was so excited with this next match.

"And Alvin Tavorus opponent shall be...Shane Alexander!!" the announcer spoke. As soon as she heard the name, Princess Eleanor rose to her feet and looked out at the stage in fear. The king smiled knowing that his instinct was right.

"...Alexander. Where have I heard that name before?" Alvin said to himself quietly. Just then, a giant man with broken rusty armour came out to the stage with a giant sword in his hands. Alvin looked closely at him.

"Why? Why...?" Princess Eleanor said softly.

"Is anything wrong my dear?" the king asked knowingly. Princess Eleanor shook her head and then sat back down in her seat. But she was tense and her hands were shaking. She knew whatever happens here would not go in her favour.

"You. I know you," he said with a glare as he looked at Alvin's face closely.

"...Alexander. Now I remember," Alvin said as he finally realized who this infuriated man was and now he was sure that he was in big trouble. He looked around to find his friend. When he spotted him, he saw Billy cheering for him, but Princess Eleanor had the same worried look as he did. Alvin gulped as Alexander was ready to tear him apart.

"I'm going to kill you boy! You cost me everything!!" he roared as he charged with his giant sword straight at Alvin. Alvin did not want to fight. That was the least of his worries right now. Had they found out who he was? For now, he had no choice but to fight.

Alvin took out his sword and collided it with Alexander who was attacking with all his strength. Alexander tried to slash Alvin with every strike he sent, but Alvin flipped backwards to dodge the deadly attacks. Then he did a twist in the air and a back kick across Alexander's face sending the former knight crashing to the ground.

This action surprised all of the audience including the king and Princess Eleanor. She had no idea how strong Alvin was. She knew he must have been to fight off Sir Alexander before, but now, he was actually amazing.

Alvin ducked under Alexander and then jumped over him with a spinning kick which sent flying to the ground once again. He was so quick, so fast. Billy and Justin smiled because they knew this. Alexander tried to strike, but Alvin blocked the strike with his sword and spun the sword around as he flipped over it and then tripped Alexander to the ground. As the former knight was falling, Alvin went underneath him and kicked him, which sent the knight high in the air and then with his sword, he slashed him through the openings of the armour.

This cause Alexander to cry out in pain and then with one mighty kick, Alvin sent Alexander tumbling to the ground with blood seeping through his rusty armour. He was knocked out. The whole audience was stunned by the great power he held, but none more stunned than the one he loved the most. Princess Eleanor watched in disbelief at the great power of this chipmunk.

"And the winner...Alvin Tavorus!" the announcer exclaimed as the audience roared. Justin and Billy started to applaud as well for they knew that Alvin was this strong and they smiled knowingly.

Alvin smiled at the roaring crowd as he put his sword away. Then he looked over to Princess Eleanor who didn't seem to react in anyway. In fact, she seemed nervous. This really concerned him, but the roaring crowd interrupted his thoughts with their great cheers. Alvin waved to them in acknowledgement, but as he did this, King Liber rose to his feet.

The attention of many people in the audience were captured, for when he did this, ten knights approached the stage. People started to wonder what was happening, but Princess Eleanor knew this was coming. She got to her feet. "Father, what's going on?"

"Fear not my dear, for we have found the intruder," he said loud so everyone could here. Once Billy heard this, he started to run to the stage.

"What...?" Alvin questioned as he was being advanced upon by the ten knights. He looked up at the face of the king and queen, with the king looking at him with a smile and the queen looking at him with a frown he knew they had found out who he was,

"Do not try to deny it boy. The anger and hatred in Shane Alexander's eyes tell us all that you were the intruder who entered into my castle and try to take advantage of my daughter," he said in a rage. The audience had no idea what was going on and they started talking among themselves.

As they did this, the royal knights advanced on Alvin. Billy was going to help him, but Alvin stopped him without the other knights knowing. He did not want his friend to be caught up in this. Billy decided to respect his wishes.

"Alvin, what's going on?" Justin asked, but quietly, Billy covered the man's mouth and then began moving quietly away from the scene. The audience started an uproar and a panic.

"Father, please. Stop this," Princess Eleanor begged.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let your kind heart cloud my decision," King Liber said, and then he decided to calm the crowd down. "Audience, be calm until the traitor is caught."

"Please father. I'll do anything, just call them off. Please!"

"Eleanor! I said enough!" he said more forcefully. Princess Eleanor knew that she had to be quiet, for when her father called her by her first name, he was serious. This made her really scared, scared for her, but even more scared for Alvin who was now being surrounded by knights.

Alvin was ready to fight. He reached back to pull out his sword, but as soon as he touched his sword, he saw Princess Eleanor's face. The look of pure fear. This image was hard for Alvin to watch, for he loved her too much and he couldn't bear to see her like this. He had already caused so much trouble for her.

He knew that this was enough. She was scared for him and if he would resist, he would definitely be executed. He sighed and dropped his sword to the ground. He was doing this for Princess Eleanor and her alone. This was the only thing on his mind as the royal knights went up to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Father, he gave himself up. He hasn't done anything major. He didn't hurt me in anyway. Please. You can't kill him, he is a boy of your kingdom," Princess Eleanor said with respect. King Liber looked at her for a second and then back at the captive. Alvin looked up at Princess Eleanor. He did not regret what he did. Not for one second.

"Take the prisoner to the castle dungeon. I will decide the consequences after," he said. Princess Eleanor was relieved thinking that Alvin was safe. All she could do was look on in sorrow as Alvin was carried away by the royal knights. "The tournament will be moved for tomorrow, until we have figured out this situation. Until then, all competitors should have their rest. And as for Alexander, take his unconscious body out of the stage. A weakling like him has no business here.

*

"Billy, what's going on!?" Justin asked in rage as they returned to his shop back at their village. The night was dark and the sense of something about to happen was in the air. There really was that kind of sense in the wind. The wind that one receives when one heads out on a great adventure. But this mood was not in the mind of Justin. All that was in his mind was confusion and anger, which he took out on Billy. "You haven't said a word since our trip back. What happened to Alvin? Why did those guards arrest him? What did he do wrong? Can't you see I'm worried?" he asked a flood of questions.

Billy sighed. He had no choice but to tell Justin the truth, no matter how angry he would get. And Justin would get angry, for he was very loyal to their king.

The princess of Libera was going to head to the dungeon with a few maids carrying food and sheets. The maids were very doubtful of bringing these comforts to a prisoner, but the princess had just about demanded it, so all they could do was obey.

Before she went, she decided to talk to her father. She needed to talk to him, she had to apologize for talking back to him in the manner she had done today. He had made a tough decision not to execute Alvin right there like he had done to so many other traitors. She sighed as she went to the great room. But Princess Eleanor was surprised to see that her father wasn't there.

"Your highness...if you were looking for his Majesty, he is in his chambers with the queen," her maid said with a bow.

"Thank you, Ashley," she said with a smile. Then she hurried through the grand halls of the castle that were so luxurious and golden. She went up the long spiralling stairs and past her room. She finally reached her father's chambers, she was about to knock on the doors, but one of the guards told her that the king was in a very important meeting and could not be disturbed.

Princess Eleanor decided to go to the dungeon. She had a feeling that her father wouldn't mind her talking to Alvin. The young twelve year old princess reached the dungeon, but before she entered, she turned to her maids. "It's ok, I'll take them from here," she said.

"But...my princess," they started. She should never have to do this type of work and the maids knew they could be punished for allowing it, but the princess ordered it. She had never done this sort of thing, but lately, she had been acting differently. For now they decided to follow her orders, but soon enough, they would talk to the king about her mood recently.

The maids regretfully left her with the clothing and food. She walked through the doors and started to walk down the steps. She was really surprised at how the walls had changed from fancy to completely old and almost destroyed. She had never come here before. She had been told that this wasn't really a bad place, but the conditions were dismal. She couldn't believe it.

She was about to reach the area where the guards usually posted, but just before she entered their sights, Princess Eleanor heard their conversation. "The prisoner is really taking a beating. I think it was rather harsh of his Majesty to assign us to torture him," the guard said. Princess Eleanor's eyes widened with fear.

"No!" she said to herself quietly yet forcefully.

"Well, he did intrude the castle and touched the princess he has to pay that penalty. I think he should be lucky that the King did not execute him. But I bet he's not going anywhere for awhile," the guard said with a snicker.

Princess Eleanor couldn't take anymore. She rushed out of the room with tears flooding from her eyes. Her heart was broken. How could her father do that to Alvin? Why would he? Her love did nothing wrong. Nothing. He did nothing but love her and the more she thought of this, the more it hurt when she thought of her lover's pain her heart fell in too a deep depression, a depression that clouded her thoughts. A depression that led her to make a rash and impulsive decision.

*

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for both my stories. I'm really glad to know that I'm not screwing things up. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter, things will get interesting from now on.

Till next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Trinity**

**Chapter 6**

"What!? Are you joking!? Because if you are, it's not funny!?" Justin screamed at the teenager. Billy backed away and plugged his ears trying to block Justin's loud voice.

"I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Do you know how sick that sounds? She's a child and she's of honour. How can he be in love with her? She's the princess, it makes no sense. It is stupid. No, it's more than stupid. It is lunacy! Yes, complete lunacy!!" he screamed with a tremendously voice.

"Calm down, Justin, you are going to wake up everyone in the village."

"Not only is it lunacy, breaking into the castle is a serious offence. Alvin might have a terrible fate soon. How could he do this? Why would he do something so foolish? Especially against the king, our noble king, how dare he? Why would he do such a thing? He could die! Do you realize he could die? Oh why would he do this!?"

"He's in love," Billy interrupted him. Suddenly, there was a moment of silence between the both of them.

"...what?"

"Alvin's in love. That's reason enough," Billy stated. Right at that quiet moment, Fieral rushed in through the doors of the shop.

"Hey you guys, where Alvin is, he missed the whole day. He has a lot of catching up to do. Where is he?" the man asked. Justin and Billy looked at each other nervously.

At that time, King Liber was walking down into the dungeon with a smile on his face. He pashed through the guards who bowed to him and he reached the cell where Alvin stood beaten and bruised.

"Well look at this. Just a worthless chipmunk boy," he said. Alvin slowly looked up to see his face. His back ached after the torture he had been put through. "Alvin Tavorus is it? Not many could have defeated Sir Alexander the way you did. I have seen him level many armies in my honour. My my, you certainly are a gifted boy," King Liber stated. Alvin did not respond.

"Answer when spoken to!!' a guard yelled.

"...yes...your majesty," he responded quietly. King Liber seemed satisfied.

"What you have done is a great dishonour to my family and most importantly, my daughter."

"Your majesty, I love your daughter," Alvin stated outward. These words angered the king. He opened the cell and slapped Alvin across the face sending the boy crashing to the ground.

Alvin began to spit out blood. "How dare you say those words about my daughter. My daughter is too young for your love you sick boy. My daughter is twelve, you are sixteen. Do not be stupid. She is the princess and your future queen. You shall treat her with respect or you shall be killed!!" he screamed as he kicked him in the stomach. "...understood?" he asked. Alvin could not reply. The king once again kicked him in the stomach. "Understood!!!!"

"...yes," Alvin managed to squeak out before falling to the ground. A devious smile appeared on the king's face as he handed Alvin his sword that had been stripped away from him,

"You are quite the warrior. You would be excellent as a younger leader for my knights. Maybe when the true war begins, I can use your power to win. If I use your power, my force shall be unbeatable," he thought with a smile. "Maybe when the true war begins, you'll be one of my head forces. Until then you will be tortured until you are an inch away from death. I must give you the ultimate penalty of trying to touch my daughter," Alvin didn't respond, he couldn't do anything, so he just watched him leave.

The cell doors closed and he was left alone. He smiled to himself. This was all worth it.

It was the depths of the night when the blue eyed chipmunk walked to the barred windows of his cell and looked up at the beautiful white moon. He wondered if Princess Eleanor was watching this same beautiful image too, for it calmed your soul. He sighed as he watched the moon, but to his astonishment, some strange shadow was blocking the moon. A strange shadow. A shadow that looked similar to...a dragon?

Alvin's eyes widened as a strange figure of a small dragon came from the sky. He couldn't believe his eyes as in less than a second, a baby dragon crashed through the walls of the dungeon.

The prisoners in the dungeon were instantly awakened along with the guards as they rushed to the cells to see what was wrong. Alvin stared at the blue dragon. There was no doubt about it. It was the dragon that had sent him the princess' letter a few days ago.

"Hey, what is going on!?" a guard asked as five guards approached his cell, but they were shocked to see a creature that they never thought they would see.

"A dragon?" one of the guards stated with a gasp.

"So this chipmunk's a dragon tamer?" another one of them said.

"Do not be afraid. T'is just a baby dragon. Just approach with caution and then capture it!" the leader of the guards spoke as he took out his spear and motioning the others to do the same.

The dragon looked at Alvin for a second and he knew that the dragon wanted him to go on his back. Without hesitation, Alvin jumped on the dragon's back just as the guards entered the cell ready to attack.

But as soon as the guards entered the cell, the dragon spread out his mighty wings and flew into the sky like a gust of wind in a tornado and as quick as a flash, they were gone.

The guards stood there with a look of pure amazement. They had not seen such a fast creature even for a baby dragon. "Sir, what shall we do?" one of the guards asked the head.

"Contact his Majesty. He must be notified instantly and then we shall follow his orders," he replied. The other guards obeyed and quickly ran through the castle to alert the king.

*

"WHAT!? The boy has escaped!? How!?!" the king roared in his bed chambers.

"He owns a dragon, which came to his rescue."

"A dragon!? Impossible!? Do not mock me!! How did the prisoner escape!!??" King Liber screamed as he started to dress in his proper clothes and then reached for his crown.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but it was a dragon," he said. The king slapped the guard.

"There are no dragons in Libera!!"

"It was a baby dragon..." the knight said calmly as he stood at attention.

"A...baby dragon? I guess that makes sense, but where would he..." the king started to think. "It doesn't matter. Search throughout the kingdom. He is bound to still be in this area. I want you to find him and bring him to me. For breaking out of my dungeon, he shall receive the ultimate penalty. Death."

*

"Wanted? Alvin Tavorus?" Billy looked at the poster that guards where sending out to every village the next day. This was frightening. He must of escaped. "Alvin, what have you done?" he said to himself quietly.

"Billy!!" a voice rang through the early morning as he heard a knocking on the door. As he opened it, Justin went into his house and closed the door. "There are knights all over the village. There are knights everywhere and they are all searching for Alvin."

"I know," Billy said holding up the wanted poster.

"He has gotten himself in big trouble. You realize he's a criminal now."

"Alvin's not a criminal and you know it."

"He escaped from the royal dungeon," Justin argued.

"But he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. Is it wrong to fall in love? We haven't felt anything like this...that might be why we don't know why he did the things he did, but you know Alvin better than anyone. He is not an enemy of this kingdom," Billy argued back. Justin was kept silent for a second. He knew Billy was right, but he was very loyal to the king.

"Do you know where Alvin is hiding?"

"And what if I did, would you hand him over to the king? Would you betray one of your friends?"

"Do you know where he is hiding?" Justin repeated more forcefully.

"No."

"...if you see him, it will do you good to report him. That's what I would do. It's...better for everyone," he said as he left the house calmly. After the man left, Billy tore up the poster and then threw it on the ground. Then he slammed his fists against the ground. Things have changed now. They have changed for the worse.

*

"Has she come out of her room at all?" the queen asked Ashley as they both looked at the closed doors to the princess' chambers.

"No, your highness. Not even for any food. I do not know what has happened to her highness, but she has been acting very strangely," the maid replied.

"...it must be with all the commotion about the prisoner escaping the dungeon. Do not worry, she will be fine once the prisoner is captured. Until then, it is best to leave her alone."

"As you wish your highness," Ashley replied obediently with a bow.

The whole day had been spent with worry and chaos as the guards searched long and hard for the prisoner. King Liber had joined the search at the midday. The village was searched thoroughly leaving villagers terrified about the inquiries. Finally, the search led them to Fieral's workshop and home.

"Your Majesty...I am honoured by your presence. Please...excuse the mess," Fieral bowed like a loyal follower should.

"Yes yes of course. Now to the matter at hand."

"...matter at hand?"

"Yes. No doubt you have heard of the warning displayed throughout the kingdom of the fugitive that has escaped my dungeon. I know from witnesses that the boy works here. Is that true?"

"Yes. I would never lie to you," Fieral gave up like a useless dog. "But he hasn't been back since yesterday."

"Yes...it would be pretty obvious. Nevertheless, we shall search here just in case. Men, search for anything that could be used to our advantage. And you, noble carpenter, I trust that if the boy returns you shall apprehend him and bring him to the castle?"

"Most definitely, I live to serve," he said with another bow. The king smiled and then dropped two gold coins at Fieral's feet.

"Your loyalty is duly noted. If you capture the fugitive, you shall receive a great number of riches."

"Oh, I thank you most graciously your Majesty. I capture him when he returns."

The entire kingdom was uneasy and there was little rest or peace. The king assured his people that everything was going to be ok, but there was still doubt. None of them knew who this fugitive was. Was he an assassin from another kingdom? Could he still be in the kingdom? This was a fear that ran through their minds.

The guards continued to search around the kingdom, but in the afternoon, the king decided he would return to the castle. He could not understand how this boy was able to escape his dungeon. No one had ever escaped his dungeon. No one. Now he could be halfway across Utopia.

Every second that the boy was free was mocking the king. If the enemy kingdoms knew of this escape from his dungeon, they would sense that there was weakness in his knights. But there was no weakness. There couldn't be weakness. There mustn't be weakness. The idea of the competition to find worthy warriors was becoming more and more important to him. Seeing the way that peasant chipmunk battled, there had to be more like him in these villages.

As the king stepped down from his horse and headed up the steps to his castle, he continued to think about his next action. Some of the attendants were talking to him, but he ignored them. He continued to think hard, for his kingdom was in peril and as their ruler, he needed to protect them and make the right decision.

That was when he decided that there would be no exceptions. Every able male in the kingdom would enter the competition to become his warriors. This was his proclamation, no one would deny. No one would deny his goal.

He entered the castle and headed straight to the throne room. "Bring me my parchment paper and call for my royal advisor," he demanded to one of his attendants. They bowed and left quickly. He walked towards his throne and sat down. His mind was clear. He needed mighty warriors. He needed a mighty kingdom.

*

The night moon shone over the tall mountains in the north. The moon had such a nostalgic feeling and the stars that surrounded it made this velvet night almost magical. Princess Eleanor looked at the moon. Her windows were open as she felt the night wind blow through her golden hair. It was a very cold night with a very light drizzle. The freshness was so powerful and so beautiful. But rather than feeling delighted about this amazing sensation, her heart was in fear.

Princess Eleanor sighed deeply as she closed the windows and then her curtains. She sat down on her bed and was prepared to go to sleep. But, right before she could drift off into a nervous sleep, she was awakened by a tap on the window.

Her eyes gazed towards that direction, but she decided to ignore it. It must have been her imagination. She had been through a lot so this was quite common. She lied back down on her bed, but as she did, the tap on the window happened once again.

Princess Eleanor had a nervous yet curious look. She rushed to the window and opened the curtains. There, her eyes widened in complete amazement. Was this a dream? It had to be, for at the window, her love, her eternal love was flying on Alcmaeon at her window. Like an angel, he stood there waiting for her.

She shook her head and slowly backed away from the window. "No...no.." she mumbled as she backed away in disbelief. He was the most wanted fugitive in all the land. Knights had searched everywhere for him. She thought he would be far away from her by now. But he was here. He was here in the castle in her room. In the most dangerous place he could be in. Any other place would be safe, but he was here for her. Alvin smiled at her with a smile that was so dreamy, so heavenly, she couldn't help but open the window for him. And as soon as she opened the window, he ran up to her and kissed her passionately.

Placing his lips onto hers and pressing them closely, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer and closer. The young twelve year-old princess knew she had to break away, but she couldn't. She was entranced in this beautiful feeling. A powerful, magical, mystical feeling that seemed to keep time still in a wave of flowers, fire, water and stars that swirled around them like a tornado. A feeling so indescribable and so desirable that Princess Eleanor couldn't escape from it.

They moved away from the kiss slowly and the princess saw the scars and cut that were traced through his body. She could not believe someone could inflict that horrible pain to him. How could they? Alvin didn't deserve that pain. All he did was love her. Princess Eleanor traced her hands softly over the wounds. Alvin winced slightly, but her soft fingers felt so nice over his body. She then began kissing his wounds over his body and neck as she ran her hands through his body.

"I want to be with you. I will never let you go. I will never leave you to anyone," Alvin whispered as he continued to kiss her. Princess Eleanor felt like all she could do was collapse from the overload of pleasure she felt. This passion was so intense beyond anything they had ever felt. It was love. Now Alvin was sure. He didn't want to do anything else except be by her side; then his life would be complete.

"No...you can't..." Princess Eleanor said through her kisses as she moved her body away from his. "Why...? Why are...you...here?"

"I cannot leave you. And I know you...can't either," he said as he kissed her lips passionately and repeatedly. He began to focus on her lower lip as he began to tug and pull it. He continued this over and over and then kissed the upper lip slowly yet firmly. Princess Eleanor sighed in pure bliss as he placed soft breaths over her lips. Her heart was pounding.

"Please...I know I...won't be...able to stop...just leave. Please...I could never..live with myself if...something were to...happen to you," she said and then with all her force, she pushed Alvin away. "I love you...but my life must be hidden. For a princess, the love for her kingdom greatly exceeds her true love."

She was about to walk away, but Alvin took her hand. She looked back into his eyes. Into the eyes that entranced her the first time she saw them. The eyes that mesmerized. She smiled lost in their beauty, for they twinkled like stars. "Do you believe in your words? Do you believe that there is anything that can compare to your love for me? There is nothing that can compare to my love for you. My life, my soul, my whole existence, I have given it all up for you. All I need is you. I have given my life for the feeling I get when I hold you."

"Oh...Alvin..."

"Come with me..."

"Alvin...I..."

"Come to a world where we can live in paradise..."

"Alvin...please..."

"Let us explore Utopia together," he said and right at that moment, Princess Eleanor could not resist her emotions anymore. She ran up to him with great intensity and threw her arms around him. Then she began to kiss him passionately with a great fire in her soul that she released through her lips towards her loved one.

Alvin took her by the hand and then picked her up as the princess continued to concentrate on kissing his lips. Then while carrying her, he climbed up on Alcmaeon. The princess wrapped her arms around the baby dragon and pulled him in close. "Alcmaeon..." She was making a decision that would change her life and the life of her kingdom forever.

"Forgive me Libera," the twelve year-old whispered to her kingdom as the magnificent creature flew into the now burning night.

*

A/N: I know I haven't really said this, but thanx for reading everyone. Well hopefully you liked this chapter. For me, I think they've been spending too much time in Libera. Thats gotta change.

Till next time...


	7. Chapter 7

The First Trinity

Chapter 7

"What do you want?" Fieral snarled in the middle of the night as he approached his door to see Billy and Justin standing at the entrance.

"I'm sorry Fieral, I tried to stop him?" Justin apologized with a humble bow. The truth was that he had no idea why Billy had woke him up and brought him to this cabin.

"What business do you have here, boy?" Fieral asked as he closed the door to his cabin and then walked up to Billy who seemed to be searching for something. Justin sighed. "What do you want, boy?" Fieral growled.

"Shut up, old man, I saw you..." Billy started, but he was interrupted when the back door to the cabin was swung open. Everyone turned their eyes to the back where a chipmunk with brown hair and blue eyes entered. They stood there in shock as the most wanted fugitive in Libera had entered the cabin.

His clothes were ripped and torn and his cuts and scars were visible throughout his body. There was a silent and extremely tense moment where all they could do was stare at each other. The first person to move was Fieral who just slightly flinched. As soon as Billy saw him do this, he grabbed the old man and threw him to the ground.

"Argh! What are you doing, boy!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, old drunk. I saw you talking with the king. I know you made a deal to hand Alvin over to him!" Billy said harshly as he began to tie Fieral to a chair and tied a bandana over his mouth. Alvin looked over to Fieral and then sighed. He knew that the old man would do anything for money.

"Will you turn me in?" Alvin asked Justin knowing the man was very loyal to the king. Justin tried not to look at him as he began to tremble.

"Why...why did you come back here...? Do you know how much trouble I would be in if I let you escape? Why did you come back?"

"...I'm sorry. But I'm leaving for a while...I'll need to gather my things," Alvin said slowly.

"Alvin..." he started. Billy looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry, but my loyalty is to the king," Justin said solemnly as he slowly took a sword out of his sheath and prepared to battle.

"Would your loyalty be to the king as a person, or to the royal family?" a voice asked. Princess Eleanor entered the cabin.

As soon as Justin and Billy saw who it was, they all bowed instantly. And if Fieral had been standing, he would have bowed as well, but since he couldn't, he nodded his head. "My...my...princess?" Justin looked quiet astonished as the twelve year old girl entered.

"Please forgive the messiness of this cabin," Billy said still in his bow.

"That is quite alright. But right now...our matter is serious."

"My princess? Why are you here? Did...did this boy kidnap you!?" Justin asked in rage.

"Calm yourself gentle soul. This is the path I chose," she said calmly taking hold of Alvin's hand. "I am uncertain where my rash decision will lead me, but I sincerely ask that you allow me to make that decision.

"So...it is true," Billy said in complete amazement. It was true; Alvin and the princess were in love. His heart was beating faster and faster, it was like a love story.

"My father would not understand the path I have chosen. I really don't understand the path myself...but I can't think of anything else but to follow the power of my heart and the sensation of my soul," she said as she held Alvin's hand firmly. She needed to rely on him more than ever now.

"My princess, I pray you to reconsider. With all due respect, you are too young and immature to make important decisions such as this. You are blinded by love which may lead to your downfall."

"I'm sorry kind Sir, but I have chosen," she replied. Justin stalled for a second but then dropped his sword and once again bowed.

"I live to serve the royal family," he said calmly. The princess smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you. You have my utmost gratitude," she said. Justin felt proud and felt happy in his heart. He looked over to Fieral who was practically screaming with his mouth tied.

"I am happy for the both of you. I hope that somewhere in this world, you will live in a place that you could truly call a paradise," Billy said with a smile. Princess Eleanor's eyes widened when she heard those words. Paradise, was that what she was searching for? She prayed that all of this would lead up to something. She wondered this as Alvin headed to the stairs. "Alvin, what are you searching for?"

"I need proper clothes, these are all torn up," he said. Once he heard the words 'clothes', Justin's ears perked up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. Do not worry, I am here to help you," he said as he rushed out of the cabin in the direction of his shop leaving the others stunned. As they waited, Alvin looked around his old shop. He had spent all of his known life here and this truly had been and forever will be his home. But now, he would have to leave, but he would never regret leaving. For as good as his home was, he was moving on to something even greater. An adventure beyond anything he had ever thought of.

"Do you have an idea where you will be going?" Billy asked in curiosity.

"...we know that the enemy kingdoms lie in the south, so are best hope is to head to the north," Princess Eleanor said. Alvin nodded and then turned to Billy

"What about you, my friend? Once the king notices about his daughter, there will be heavy inquiries and I'm sure you will be a grand target."

"I know. That's why I'll be leaving this village for a while and head out to a more secluded part of the kingdom where some of my family live."

"I'm truly sorry. You have to change your whole life for me. I feel so guilty."

"Don't you dare feel that way, Alvin. We are brothers. I would give my life for you," Billy said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"And I for you," Alvin replied as they both shook hands and smiled. "I never knew you had a family?"

"That is why they are so secluded. Not even the royal knights will be able to discover it. But that is why I plan to..." but before he could finish, Justin had arrived with a huge pack. Everyone stood there in shock as they saw the massive bag.

"What do you have in there?" Alvin asked. Justin handed him a silver longed sleeve shirt that looked very tough yet light.

"Mythril, very strong armour that can protect you from sword attacks...sometimes. But I also have some blue pants and a red shirt with a purple vest. It should work well. I thought about giving you a helmet, but with the way you fight, I doubt it would stick to your head during battle, so you'll just have to make do with this," he said with a smile as he placed a red cap on his forehead. And then he walked over to the princess and bowed. "I hope this brown cloak can cover your identity. If one finds out you are a princess, we will all be in trouble," he said.

"Thank you, you have helped us so much."

"There is still more to come. I believe this weapon shall protect you when called upon," he said as he handed a silver crossbow to her. The princess looked at the weapon nervously. She never held a weapon before. Her father had always told her that she would have to learn how to fight soon, for she would need to protect her kingdom, but she felt like she could never hurt anyone.

Alvin was unsure too. She was too precious a creature to hold a weapon, but Justin's words were true. She would have to protect herself as well. They were facing a dangerous journey. They did not know what was out in the world of Utopia but he heard terrible stories of monsters and demons everywhere.

Justin walked up to Alvin and placed a map in his hand with a sigh. "A traveller gave me a map of Utopia...or at least of the kingdoms. I do not know if this will help, but I hope it will."

"Thank you Justin. I know this is hard for you."

"My mind is unsure, but I have done everything in my power to make sure the princess everything she needs to be safe. I wish you all the best and pray that you will be safe. I've packed a lot of food for you and some warmer clothes....Please protect her with your life," he said.

"I promise."

"Then farewell, my friend. Godspeed."

Billy approached Alvin and without saying a word placed a bag of gold coins in his hand. Alvin looked up at Billy and then smiled as he gave him a hug. "Thank you, Billy. Thank you for all you have done. You have protected me since I was young. My words cannot describe my eternal gratitude. Take care, my eternal friend."

"Be safe Alvin. Protect the princess and protect yourself. Then we'll meet again."

"What about Fieral?" Alvin asked.

"Just leave him to me," Billy said as he began cracking his knuckles. Fieral hung his head.

"Well, I want to tell you that despite your intentions now, thank you for the job at least," he said with a little smirk. Fieral kept growling through the bandana. Both Billy and Justin bowed to the Princess Eleanor.

"Farewell, my princess," they both said in unison.

"Farewell. I shall forever remember your kindness and bravery," she said with a soft smile as she handed Justin her tiara from her head. "Please watch over this," she said.

"I...I will my princess," he said as he looked in shock at the magnificent, stunning tiara that had been placed in his hand and entrusted to him. Then Alvin held onto the princess' hand as they left the cabin. Billy and Justin rushed outside to see the dragon from before.

"By the stars..." Justin exclaimed in great fascination as the baby dragon began to flap its giant wings and fly into the air.

"A beautiful site isn't it?" Justin replied. Billy smiled as he waved to his best friend.

"Yeah, it is."

*

Alcmaeon flew over Libera in the darkest of nights. Alvin sat on his back looking forward at the beautiful clouds in the night sky. It was a beautiful sight as they watched the kingdom from above. Eleanor wrapped her arms around Alvin and looked at the kingdom below, which she had abandoned. She began to think if it was wrong to leave such a brilliant kingdom. She knew it was wrong. How could she ever face her father again? She couldn't...she wouldn't.

"I love you, with all my heart and all my soul. Where ever you take me...I'm with you. Now and forever," she whispered in his ear confirming the statement with herself as well.

"I love you too and I will always be by your side," he said as he held onto her hand that was wrapped around his chest. Alcmaeon felt the calm mood of the night and he was relaxed as well.

The night continued on when they had finally left the Liberan territory and now, they were out into the world. As Alvin looked on, he began to get a little worried. He had never entered the outside world before. But he felt some relief knowing that the other kingdoms were far away south and they were heading north.

Alvin looked around at the outer realm of Utopia. The realms were just there as borders for the royal territories. There were many strange creatures roaming the outer realm. They were all land creatures and he found it very strange, but this looked mostly like a desert because he saw no water source.

But something caught his attention. A small forest that seemed to be a perfect resting spot, yet it seemed to stick out in the middle of the desert. Never the less, this night had been quite an eventful night and they needed to rest.

Alvin was kind of worried about there being wild ravenous animals that could reside there, but his worry was about Eleanor, who seemed to be very tired as the wind blew against her face. Although she didn't complain, he knew that she was getting weaker by the second. He told Alcmaeon to land in the forest. Alcmaeon agreed and in less than a second, they flew down through the trees and landed in the middle of the forest.

Alvin jumped down from Alcmaeon and saw that the baby dragon was quite tired. He had been flying for mostly the whole eventful day and it was definitely too much for a baby. Alvin observed his surroundings instantly noticing the fresh air that swept across his face. He also noticed that there were virtually no animals around them except for a few insects. He spotted a dark and sturdy cave that looked like it could shelter them from the cold of the night.

He looked back and saw that Eleanor had fallen asleep on Alcmaeon. He went closer to her and then began to notice the beautiful details and features on her face. Despite the weather, she had a look of pure bliss on her face. Her lips were curled in a smile and she seemed to breathe softly like a divine goddess. There could not have been another creature created that was more beautiful than this one. Not another creature.

He placed his finger over her smooth lips and he began to trace their outline. Then he cupped his hand and stroke her cheek softly making the young girl purr softly. He smiled and then turned towards the cave. He took out his sword prepared to fight any creature within the cave.

Alvin moved closely into the cave, grasping firmly onto his sword. Sweat ran down from his forehead as he moved further into the cave. He began to make noises by hitting his sword to the wall to see if there were any animals, but there weren't. He was surprised to see that the cave was completely empty. In fact, other than a few insects were he landed, he had not seen any animals in the forest. He pondered this for a moment and then decided not to worry about it.

Alvin quickly raced back to Alcmaeon and then picked up the sleeping Eleanor from the young dragon. He felt her soft breath on his skin and he smiled. He loved her ever so much and he would do anything for her. He would do everything for her. He led Alcmaeon to the cave and then had him rest there. Then, after placing a proper leaf bed, he laid Eleanor at the side.

He looked at her sorrowfully. She was a princess. She was used to sleeping in the grand mattresses and used to the best of everything. What could he give her? What could he give someone as beautiful and as amazing as her that she could not already have bought. She was so important to Libera, why did he force her to give up a royal life for him? Was love that strong? It seems he had been blinded by love, but now Alvin began to have a lot of doubts in his mind. But he decided he needed to make fire with firewood. So he left the cave with these conflicting thoughts.

It was true, she was a princess. Alvin thought as he began chopping down bark from trees for firewood. She was a princess, heir to the throne of Libera. What did he have to offer to her? Nothing. His love? What was that worth? He shouldn't have taken her. She would live a life of happiness in the castle. She could have, but what would happen now? He didn't know.

Alvin returned to the cave with the firewood in his hands. He began to rub the sticks together to make fire. As soon as he did, he heard a sound. He knew that Alcmaeon had fallen instantly asleep upon his return. He smiled when he saw Eleanor staring back at him. How beautiful was she? Eleanor's eyes were like crystals staring deep into the eyes of the one she loved and ending Alvin's doubting thoughts at that moment. It felt so good, felt so wonderful seeing her. He held her close and hoped that he would never lose her. He wanted to be with her forever.

---

A/N What do you think?

Atomos Infinity


	8. Chapter 8

The First Trinity

Chapter 8

The bright sun of midday shone through the leaves in the forest and brought a little light to the surrounding darkness of the cave. The little light ran through the darkness and reached the eyes of Eleanor.

The ten-year-old princess opened her eyes to see a meal of fresh meat, bread and berries was already set for her. She rose up and saw that her brown cloak was covering her like a blanket. She smiled as she remembered the incredible night in the arms of the person she loved.

Just as Eleanor sat up, she saw Alcmaeon enter the cave with a smile. Eleanor went up to the dragon and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for being with me every step of the way. I know it is something you have never faced before. And I know you're doing this only to protect me. Thank you...I love you Alcmaeon," she said softly as the young dragon purred. Then he showed her the food. "Did Alvin make this for me?" she asked as she sat down to the meal. Alcmaeon nodded with a smile.

Eleanor began to eat her food and then wondered where Alvin had gone to. Alcmaeon didn't seem worried, so Eleanor decided to trust her lover. She began to eat the berries. She offered Alcmaeon, but he declined motioning that he already had a lot to eat. Eleanor giggled as she thought about how long they had been together. She had known the baby dragon for quite awhile, ever since she was a baby...maybe even before that.

Eleanor looked back at her food and then continued to eat the berries, but her mind was still filled with the thoughts of last night.

Kissing his lips was like a dream. She could spend her whole life kissing his lips and she would feel as if no time would be wasted. It would be a life of pleasure. A life of true pleasure. She loved him so much and just being with him was all she would ever need. And as she thought of this, she ate her food in bliss and happiness. "Oh Alvin..." she sighed with the biggest smile she had ever given.

*

Suddenly, a huge noise sounded in the forest which shook the cave. Eleanor looked on with nervousness towards the outside of the cave. Then she began to get scared. She had no idea what type of monsters lived in these areas. This scared her the most, for the fear of the unknown was worse than any other fear, for it could be anything. Her heartbeat began to quicken and she began to back up.

Alcmaeon began to growl furiously, which meant that whatever created that noise was very dangerous. Eleanor knew it was something she should fear and now the noise was getting closer and closer to the cave. She was really getting scared as Alcmaeon snarled ferociously.

The princess wrapped her arms around Alcmaeon for protection. "Where are you Alvin?" she whispered to herself as the creature continued to walk towards the cave.

She could not see what this creature was; all she heard was the sound of its feet hitting the ground. But she could figure out that it was huge, strong, vicious and moved like a great monster. Fears began taking over her mind and soul. "Alcmaeon..." she said softly. But Alcmaeon looked as if he was prepared for battle. "Alcmaeon..." she repeated. The baby dragon growled once again.

What kind of monster would appear before her? Why wasn't Alvin here? She needed him. She needed him to protect her and Alcmaeon. Why wasn't he here? Couldn't she trust him? He wasn't here for her and this made a few tears fall from her face. She had never faced anything this fearful in her life.

"Show yourself!!!" the booming voice roared in anger. What a powerful voice? It brought fear throughout Eleanor that she nearly fell unconscious. She was too scared to move and sweat came from her forehead. Who was this creature with such a mighty voice? Her heart pounded. "Show yourself cowards!!" the voice screamed. Eleanor had no other choice. She was really scared, but she found the strength to calm Alcmaeon down and slowly walk out of the cave. Eleanor reached the outside of the cave and what she saw was something she would never forget.

*

"I'm right beside you," a strange and old voice replied back to the booming one. Eleanor looked in complete amazement as the outside of the cave, which had looked like a normal forest in the night, had now completely changed. The simple forest was now an enchanted forest, with many woodland creatures surrounding the arena.

As the sun shone down beautifully in the enchanted daytime forest, Eleanor looked around at the magical trees which were surrounded by some magic silver dust that seemed to shine and glow like stars. Eleanor was astonished when she saw that the trees began to moves, not only did they move, but they seemed to be using the wind, which blew through their leaves, to talk to the woodland creatures.

It was truly magical because the enchanted forest was alive. It was something that Eleanor never thought she would ever understand. Alcmaeon seemed to be growling at the centre of attention in the exact centre of the forest where there was a marvellous arena set up, surrounded by leaves and grass. And in the middle of the arena there was, a huge forest giant, who was at least as tall as the tallest trees in the forest and a lot taller than Eleanor, and its shadow which seemed to be in two places at once. Now the young princess understood that it wasn't her who was the main focus and the one in danger. But she found it strange that everyone was staring at this one giant.

Suddenly, Alcmaeon growled at the giant. His voice seemed to grab the attention of all the woodland creatures as they all turned to Eleanor and Alcmaeon. Eleanor was now very scared because now all eyes were on the two of them. What she feared the most was that the giant was staring at her too.

"Eleanor!!" a voice called out. A familiar voice that made her heart race. Eleanor turned to her right where she saw a huge thrown and then she saw a chair beside the throne and there she saw him. Alvin. Without a second to lose, Alvin raced towards and gave her a strong hug.

Eleanor was still shocked, so she just stood in one place, but she loved the feeling of him embracing her and the warmth of his body. This action gave her memories of last night and then she blushed. But something caught her attention as she blushed.

One of the shadows of the giant rose up from the ground and transformed into a pitch black bear. She stood there astonished.

"Alvin, is this the one you love the most?" a different voice called out to him. Alvin turned back to the person sitting on the thrown and nodded. Eleanor turned to see who Alvin was talking to and then was amazed to see who...what it was.

"...a forest sprite," she replied plainly, not believing her words. Alvin nodded and then petted Alcmaeon.

"I see you still don't like the forest giant, right Alcmaeon?" he said with a smile. The forest sprite rose from her thrown and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my fair Eleanor," she said. Eleanor now got a really good look at her. Her skin was pure green and her body was surrounded by green leaves and vines. Her eyes were a hazel green and it looked as if her feet were dug into the ground with every step it took. She had a slim figure and she wore a flower ring on her head made out of beautiful daisies. "I am Persephone."

*

Eleanor wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She just grabbed Alvin's hand firmly. "I...I need to talk to you..." she said with a nervous look on her face. Alvin had the sense that she was scared. He nodded and then followed her back to the cave.

Once they were in the cave, Eleanor turned back to Alvin and stared into his eyes without saying a word. Alvin was a bit confused when she did this. But Eleanor continued to stare. Her heart was pounding and his heart was too. "Eleanor...?"

"...I want to see it in your eyes. I want to see if I can trust you. But even though I love your eyes...I can't see the answer. So I'll have to ask you...can I trust you?"

"Eleanor..."

"Can I trust you?" she repeated more seriously her eyes glistening like the dew dripping from the leaves by the newborn sun

"Of course you can. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

"Love has nothing to do with trust. I will love you for eternity. My love for you is endless and I know that. But my trust...I don't know. I've started to doubt my trust.... I don't know if I can count on you."

"Eleanor, why are you saying this?"

"I'm scared. I just...I'm just scared. I thought love would get me through anything...but now I think fear has...I don't think I can trust you in my time of need."

"If you didn't trust me, then why did you come with me? Why did you sacrifice your life to come with me? To be with me."

"I love you..but..I...I...don't know," Eleanor said with her head hung low. She thought she would never have an argument with Alvin, especially not this early, but this conversation was turning into an argument. Alvin started to become angry and his hands were shaking.

"I...guess you didn't come just to be with me..." he started, Eleanor turned around with a quick reaction.

"Why else would I come, Alvin? How could you say that? I love you with all my heart and soul. I gave you my heart...I gave you my soul," she said with a few tears running down her cheek.

"If you do love me so much, then let's get the real reason out. Let's talk about the real truth, about the truth behind the war your father will start," Alvin started as he raised his voice.

"...what do you mean?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

"We all know. There's no reason to hide it: the blood of the Phoenix. That's what it's all about. We all know about it and you do too, don't you. All of Libera knows. Your father is just lying to himself and all he will do is risk the lives of many people for his futile search of selfishness and myth. That's all he wants, the blood of the phoenix, right? Maybe that's why you're here..." Alvin said the last part quietly, but she heard him and her eyes widened in astonishment. Eleanor looked at him for a second with her body shaking in anger and then, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She slapped Alvin hard across the face.

*

Eleanor slapped Alvin so hard that he stumbled backwards. He was surprised at what kind of strength Eleanor possessed. He held his hand to his red cheek as pain seemed to be glowing from it, but when he saw Eleanor, he knew she was feeling even more pain, because her tears expressed her sorrow. She was so confused...so lost.

"Who are you!? Who are you to say that about your king!? Who are you to say that about my father!? My father has taken care of me ever since I was young! He has ruled a prosperous kingdom and I would be lucky if I grew up to be half the ruler he is! He loves our kingdom deeply and I love him for it!! I never thought about it before...but maybe you really are a traitor. I should never have come!" she said those hurtful words in tears and then she stormed out of the cave. But before she had fully left the cave, she stopped and turned back to Alvin. "And what makes this hurt the most, is that despite all of this hatred and anger...I love you more than anything else."

**

A/N: Okay guys, i am really sorry for the inconsistency, i know you have been beyond patient. I just want you to know i haven't given up on the story, it'll just take some time, but the end result WILL be worth it. Take it easy,

Till next time

Atomos Infinity


	9. Chapter 9

The First Trinity

Chapter 9

"Is everything ok," the forest sprite asked the young princess as Eleanor approached her throne.

"...sorry for not introducing myself properly earlier. As Princess of Libera, I should have done so."

"Princess of Libera?"

Eleanor briefly forgot that she was supposed to hide her identity. "I should not have said that," she sighed knowing her mistake. When the forest sprite saw her reaction, she smiled politely and motioned her hand telling the other forest creatures to resume the match. So the shadow bear and the giant continued to fight.

"Aren't you quite the traveller, your highness...well...at least for someone in your position."

"I left my home," she said regretfully.

"May I ask why?" the forest sprite asked not sounding too surprised, but immediately got her answer without Eleanor needing to say one word. The young princess took a slow look back at the cave, and then tried to shake her head getting thoughts of Alvin out of her mind.

"An impulse I could not control."

"It really is amazing to find out the courage one can gain when faced with an overwhelming dilemma. More and more I'm realizing the love both of you claim to have for each other keeps escalating every time you tell me about it. Never could I have imagined a princess of one of the kingdoms, especially Libera, would ever have decided to venture off into a world so dangerous. You are brave my dear; extremely young...and perhaps naive, but brave."

"You forgot to say foolish," Eleanor said with a small smile as Alvin slowly walked out of the cave. Their eyes met only for a moment, before Alvin started walking in the other direction towards a group of forest animals watching the match with intensity.

"Do not worry Princess Eleanor de la Liber, our forest is usually hidden from normal eyes," a whistling voice that sounded like a deep whisper had said from behind her. When Eleanor turned around, she saw a huge tree cover with silver dust. Its branches were waving back and forth and the leaves on the tree were using the wind to speak. At first, Eleanor couldn't believe what she was seeing...and hearing, but when surrounded by the creatures that she was surrounded by, her ideas about what 'impossible' was supposed to be were changing.

"I am surprised that you or Alvin could even see us. Although it is true that the creatures of the forest are easier to see in the daytime, you should not be able to see us. Unless you possess incredible magic or if a spell of revelation has been casted on you, you should not be able to see us," Persephone said with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but you will not be able to find any answers from me," Eleanor responded.

"May I ask you a question, princess?"

"You may."

"Where are you going? Where do you expect to end up?" the forest sprite asked.

"I..." Eleanor didn't have an answer for her. She was thinking about it, but she had no clue. When she started thinking about her future, everything became cloudy.

"As much as I do not wish to upset you, I must say that your actions are similar to a young child running away from home with an expectation that they will make it somehow based on possibilities and chances: two events that rarely have positive outcomes in the overall course of one's life."

Eleanor didn't argue. Everything the forest sprite had told her made sense. When she was actually thinking clearly, she had left her home based on the situation of her father disapproving on someone she loved. She was sad, angry, confused, but most of all, in love...and all of those emotions had boiled up inside her. No matter how much she wanted to deny it. When looking from an outsider's point of view like Persephone, she realized how childish she had been. But when she looked at Alvin, her heart was screaming at her telling her she had made the right decision. She was definitely acting like an immature child. She realized she had left her father and her kingdom. Now her mind was switching around.

It felt completely pathetic that after one day, she had already changed her mind, but perhaps common sense and reasoning returned to her. "Maybe you are right Persephone," she said looking over at Alvin who was laughing with the woodland creatures. "Whenever I touch Alvin, every part of me speeds up. My heart pounds, my body turns hot and I cannot think. I love the feeling...I crave the feeling, but to abandon everything I am on such a feeling is...absurd.

"Perhaps I've been mistaken, future Queen. You are young, but you exhibit intelligence beyond your years when you are given the time to learn these lesson on your own."

Eleanor smiled and then looked back towards the match. 'I am indeed the future queen and thus, must act like one.'

"Would you like to know what this match is Liberan princess?" the tree from behind her asked. Eleanor nodded. "We have a contest each year to determine who will become the forest protector."

"Forest protector?"

"Yes. The forest protector will be the creature which will obtain the abundance of the sun's energy and will thus use this energy to protect the forest"

"Protect the forest from what?"

"From the daughters of the wind," Persephone said quietly and seriously. Eleanor didn't dare ask her anything else. She had read about the daughters of the wind in the library of her castle. They were fierce creatures with the power to control the wind. It was fitting that they were discussing about them because this was the exact day when the daughters of the wind would be at their strongest.

"So...they are real."

"Very much so I'm afraid. It is the power of the sun that protects this forest. A forest surrounded by the desert and yet still is able to grow the most vibrant trees and produce the clearest water. The power of the sun defends us from the daughters of the wind and tonight is when the daughters of the wind are at their strongest."

Suddenly, the ground shook and when they focused their attention back to the arena battle, they noticed that the forest giant had been knocked out. The black bear's shadow which had spread across the whole arena floor was concentrated to one spot and the black bear rose up from that one spot and raised its paw in the air while receiving cheers from the other creatures.

Persephone rose up from her chair. "I give to you, your new champion: Shade, protector of the forest," she said as the trees around them opened up and let a ray of sunshine surround the pitch black bear. It started to glow bright and then a flash of light illuminated the whole forest. Once the light dimmed down, you could tell that something happened to change the pitch black bear. "Shade, do you promise to use the power of the sun to protect the forest and the ones you love?"

"I do," he said.

"Then you are now this year's forest protector."

Everyone cheered as Persephone returned to her seat. "If you wish to leave, it would be best to go in the afternoon, before nightfall because the daughters of the wind will appear at nightfall and you do not want to face them. Let us rest for now."

"Thank you, Persephone...for everything," Eleanor said with a beautiful smile. Persephone touched her cheek and smiled back.

"Whatever happens in the future, you will be ok."

After the festivities were over, Alvin, Alcmeaon and Eleanor met at the cave. Eleanor made sure to stay a good distance away from him. She knew if she felt his touch, she wouldn't have the strength to say what she would say. "I would like to return to Libera."

She had expected Alvin to have at least some protest or some argument. With all the work he had done during the escape from Libera and now, she wanted him to return her to a place where he was one of...perhaps the most wanted criminal. She thought he would have at least something objective to say. But he didn't.

"As you wish, your highness," he said with a bow as he turned and left the cave.

"Alvin..."

In the afternoon, both Alvin and Eleanor were packed and ready for their return. Alvin had not spoken to Eleanor once since their conversation in the cave. But Eleanor couldn't blame him. She couldn't think of anything to say to him that wouldn't make the situation even worse. So she decided silence was the best option.

They hopped on Alcmeaon and where ready to take off. "Take it easy ok, Persephone. That goes for all of you too," Alvin said.

"You too," Persephone said with the other woodland creatures saying their goodbyes as well. Then she turned to Eleanor and placed her hand on top of Eleanor's. When she lifted her hand off of Eleanor's the young princess was now wearing a beautiful green bracelet covered in small vines around her wrist. "We will meet again princess. I wish you all the best and I wish for you to face all the events in your future with courage and grace."

"...thank you. Thank you for everything. I will never forget you," Eleanor said with a slight tear as Alcmeaon flew up in the air and then raced off into the distance.

As they were flying, there was an uncomfortable silence; a silence that was rare and almost foreign to them. Eleanor had no idea what Alvin was thinking about. He remained quiet. She had a feeling Alvin thought she was a spoiled brat who didn't know what she wanted. She would give anything to tell him that it wasn't true and that she really does love him, but she knew if she said those words, it would make it so much harder for him and herself, it might even start an argument. If this was their last moment together, she wouldn't want to hurt him.

"Are..are you okay returning to Libera?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll be fine," he responded simply. That was the only conversation they had for at least an hour. Suddenly, a strange small gust of wind knocked Alcmeaon a little off balance. The baby dragon was able to stabilize itself, but it was a cause for concern to Alvin. "Are you ok, Alcmeaon?" he asked. But before Alvin could receive a reply or any reassurance, an image far away caught his attention.

"What's happening Alvin?" Eleanor asked. Alvin pointed in front of him and Eleanor gasped when she saw what he was pointing to. There were four twisters in the sky approaching them at a fast speed. "It can't be. We were supposed to have more time..." she said in a whisper, but Alvin heard her.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to land now. Alcmeaon, land now!" Eleanor commanded as the baby dragon started rushing towards the ground hoping to land. But he wasn't fast enough, and before they knew it, they were lifted into the twisters.

Eleanor screamed as her, Alvin and Alcmeaon were tossed and spun around along with some other thing inside the twister. Alvin was calling out her name, but he couldn't do much except let his body get whipped around. Eleanor closed her eyes thinking about Alvin, but just before she lost consciousness, within the wind storm, she thought she saw an image of a beautiful figure with brown hair and big glasses.

A/N: Till next time

Atomos Infinity


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Princess Eleanor opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was a chipmunk with his forehead wrapped in bandages. He was asleep on her lap and she soon realized that she was resting on a bed in a room she had never seen before. Alcmeaon was the first to see Eleanor and it jumped up and raced towards her. "Hi Alchemy," she giggled as it started licking her face. "Aww, you were worried weren't you."

"He wasn't the only one," the young chipmunk boy said as he slowly looked up at her. Eleanor's smile faded, and she put her hands on Alvin's cheeks and brought him in for a soft kiss.

"The thought of never being able to do that again was the worst part of that wind storm," she said once they had pulled away.

"I'm sure I could find other parts that were just as bad," Alvin joked as he rubbed his forehead that was bandaged. Eleanor giggled as she stroked his cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. Luckily the wind storm took us close to this village. Someone found us unconscious and took us to their village. They also treated our injuries. Well...actually they just treated my injuries. Other than being knocked unconscious, you did not receive any scars, which is very strange because I could have sworn that we both fell from Alcmeaon and to the ground. But either way, we are safe because of them."

"They must be very kind people. I must find a way to repay their actions."

"Well it is definitely not a good idea to tell them that you're a princess. That type of information could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Especially since we do not know where we are," Alvin stated. Eleanor agreed and took something off of her middle finger, before Alvin could see.

"It appears you two are feeling better," a young man interrupted as he came into the room with two bowls of hot soup.

"Are you the person who rescued us?" Eleanor asked.

"I can't necessarily take the credit for rescuing you, but I was the one who treated the wounds," he said placing the tray of soup on her lap.

"My brother and I were the ones who found you yesterday, so we can take the credit. You two were unconscious for awhile," a nineteen year old girl said as she came into the room with a younger teenage boy who had very handsome features, dark hair and cold blue eyes. His image was almost opposite to his sister who had light hair with the same coloured eyes, except her eyes did not have the same icy cold stare as her brother's eyes. "We were just lucky my husband is a physician. We got you here just in time," she said wrapping one of her arms around her husband's waist.

"I cannot thank you enough. You have my sincere gratitude," Eleanor replied.

"Umm...yeah, thanks Amanda," Alvin replied with a nervous smile.

"You're not from around here are you?" the teenage boy said blatantly to Eleanor as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Marko!" the girl barked at her brother. "I'm sorry, my brother is kind of rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves to her," she said sticking out her hand to the young princess. "My name is Amanda. This is my brother Marko and my husband Matthew."

"I wasn't that rude," Marko muttered under his breath. Eleanor was about to speak, but Alvin interrupted her.

"This is my friend Ellie. We come from a forgotten island without a name in the middle of the Pantara lake," he said casually. It looked like he had taken some time to think up a story. Eleanor smiled and decided to follow his lead.

"This place you come from must be very far away. Around these regions, dragons were thought to be extinct and here you are with a baby dragon. That truly is amazing; I cannot take my eyes off it," Matthew said as he and Marko observed the winged creature that remained close to Eleanor as if it had been physically stuck to her lap.

"Alcmeaon is special," Ellie said proudly petting her dragon.

"But anyway, if you are from a place far away, why did you come here?" Marko asked still with his suspicious look.

"We usually take Alcmeaon on a trip now and again. The vegetation on our island grew a little later than expected so we had to delay our trip for a while so that we could harvest. We decided to leave a few days ago, but it looked like we were caught up by the wind storm and we were knocked unconscious. To tell you the truth, we have no idea where we are," Alvin said explaining the situation. Eleanor was now wondering how long she had been unconscious for if he was able to come up with this whole background story as if it actually happened.

"Hmm...well it's that time of year again," Amanda said opening the curtains from the window beside Eleanor's bed. "You could not have picked a worse time to travel here. The daughters of the wind must be at their strongest. I'm impressed that you were able to survive them. I cannot even recall of any type of incident where one has survived their attack. If you were truly hit by the daughters of the wind, it is a miracle that you got out of it the way you did."

"Daughters of the wind?" Alvin asked.

"Around this time of year when the air grows colder and the night comes earlier, the daughters of the wind gain their power. They are invisible, unpredictable, and deadly and they dance alongside the wind. Their power can destroy ships, villages, kingdoms...I heard they can even move mountains and volcanoes."

"Amazing, is that true?"Alvin asked with more of a feeling of excitement rather than fear.

"Amazing is one way to describe it. I don't know if t'is true, but t'is what I have been told. All of us make sure to lock and close the doors at night when the daughters of the wind are free. They will not enter any house and will not destroy any villages unless they see any signs of life out in the open. That is why the farmers hide their animals and we do whatever we can to keep the village quiet and empty until sunrise. For as long as I have lived here they have never bothered us."

"But they attacked us during the day," Eleanor said softly.

Her voice caught the attention of everyone in the room despite its quiet volume. "What did you say?" Matthew asked.

"The daughters of the wind; they attacked us in the afternoon."

"T'is impossible, I have never heard any accounts of the daughters of the wind attacking during the day. Their strength is weakened with the power of the sun. You must be confused."

"No, Ellie is right. How else could you explain us arriving here at the time we did? And you said their strength is weakened by the sun. Could that be why we survived?"

"...you must not have encountered the daughters of the wind. It must have been something else."

"I'm positive it was them," Eleanor said after taking a sip of her soup. "I have read about them. I have read about their overwhelming presence and the force of their wind. I know how they attack in an instant and lift you off your feet as if you were flying. And...I am not sure, however, I believe I saw one of them...her face."

"You were hallucinating. There is no way you could have seen them because they are invisible," Marko said seriously,

"Only if they do not wish to be seen," Eleanor added to his sentence.

"What did it look like?" Alvin asked.

"She looked beautiful. T'is strange that I only saw her right before I fell unconscious and yet I can remember her face perfectly. She had dark brown hair styled in a ponytail. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and big red glasses. I saw her transparent image. I knew I had never seen her before and yet she looked so familiar."

"If these events that occurred are true then there is something wrong with the weather. Daughters of the wind attacking during the day...revealing themselves to Utopians...something is definitely wrong," Amanda said turning to her husband. Their eyes met and they both nodded thinking the exact same thing.

"We need to tell the village chief," they said in unison as they both rushed out of the room.

"Hey wait for me," Marko said as he followed them.

"I wish I could see her again," Eleanor said to herself as she was deep in thought.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Eleanor was about to get out of the bed, but Alvin held her down. "Stay here, I'll see what's going on."

"Alvin there is no time. I wish to know what is happening as well."

"...fine, but stay behind me," he said as they both headed outside along with Alcmaeon. When they exited the house they gazed upon the frightening scene.

A group of bandits, armed with huge axes and covered in what looked like lion's fur, stood in the centre of the village. All of their eyes were fiery red and they held a few villagers captive. They stood in front of an elderly man who had a gentle face, but now had many worried lines across it. He stood beside a few unarmed men from the village including Matthew who had raced to the elder's side despite the obvious look of fear that remained on his face.

The elderly man was no doubt the village chief and he was staring straight into the eyes of a man who was at the head of the bandit group. This man must have been the leader of the bandits. He had a short fuzzy beard and his face was moderately deformed with one eye bigger than the other, a fat chin and a short round stubby nose. His overall demeanour was rough and disgusting, but what drew your attention was what he held in his right hand. It was a stunning silver leaf about the size of a notebook. And who he was holding with his other hand caused Eleanor to shout out and gain the attention of everyone in the village. "It's you!" she exclaimed to the young female chipmunk locked in chains beside the head bandit.

A/N: Till next time

Atomos Infinity


	11. Chapter 11

**The First Trinity**

Chapter 11

"We will make our demands easy and simple so even the youngest child of this broken down village can understand. Hand over all your valuables or we will blow this whole village into oblivion with one gust. Food, clothes, pardices...anything you have that would be better suited for us we will take. We have fifty giant bags. We expect all of them to be filled with everything you own in one hour. If not, then we will be the only ones leaving this spot where your village used to be," the leader of the bandits said with a huge hefty laugh.

"I am the elder of this village. My name is Edward Telitro, and I beg of you to let our village be. How can you ask us to give up what little we have? We are not a rich village...and we are not a strong village. We do not fight; we survive off of trading with other villages and living peacefully with man and nature alike. If you take our food we will not survive the wind season. Please, let us be."

"You must be nuts, I'd rather die than hand you anything," one of the reckless villagers growled.

"I guess you need an example of how dangerous I can be," he said with a smile. He then looked down at the young chipette girl that he had captured. He whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide and made her body tremble. And then he squeezed the leaf in his right hand ever so slightly, but just enough so Eleanor could see. And when he did this, the young chipette winced slightly. "Ok, I'll do it," she said reluctantly and then lifted her left hand in the air. When she did this, appearing underneath the feet of the reckless villager was a small tiny gust of wind. The villagers noticed this immediately and moved away from the villager.

"What's happening," he asked fearfully. The villager's wife started sobbing in fear.

"Adam no!" she said with short breaths. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, please stop this!" she begged on her knees.

"It's too late. Here is an example of our power," the bandit leader said with a dark smirk. He then turned to the chipette. "Do it now!" he roared.

Then the young chipette raised her other hand in the air rapidly like she was imitating a slingshot and in less than a second, the villager was shot high into the sky like a cannonball and disappeared into the clouds. The villagers panicked at what they had just witnessed.

Alvin growled as he saw the villager disappear into the sky never to be seen again. These bandits were ruthless, but now that they had this sort of power at their disposable; they were out of control.

"Who will be next?" the bandit leader asked with a sadistic smile.

Eleanor tugged on Alvin's shirt and he instantly turned to her. "I am certain now. That girl is one of the daughters of the wind. She was the exact one I saw during the wind storm. There is no other reasoning. And the way that poor man was sent into the air, only a daughter of the wind could possess that power."

"I can't doubt you after what I just witnessed," he said as he watched the wife of the deceased villager holding her young daughter tightly as the daughter just looked on in confusion; she couldn't even comprehend what she had just witnessed. "And if that is true and judging by the cruelty of the bandit leader, we are all doomed," Alvin said as he clenched his fists while watching the bandit leader looking at the broken family and laughing.

"From what I can tell, he is controlling the daughter of the wind with the silver leaf he is holding in his right hand."

"Then right now, he holds all the power."

"Not precisely," Eleanor whispered back to him. "I have an idea," she said. Alvin's heartbeat sped up and he turned to her with worry.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Something that will take some time. Please listen to what I have to say and don't answer back until I have finished," she whispered quietly. Alvin swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded slowly. Then she whispered her plan in his ear.

"We understand the seriousness of this situation," the elder Edward said while Eleanor was telling Alvin her plan. "We will do whatever you ask of us," he said with regret.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now gather all your belongings. I want to see all of these bags filled by nightfall. Go now!" he roared and with that, the villagers went back to their homes packing their things.

Eleanor and Alvin started helping Matthew, Amanda and Marko wither their things. "I have never heard of anything like this happening before," Amanda said as she packed her plates and cutlery. "To capture a daughter of the wind...my mind still does not want to believe what I saw with my very own eyes. Have you ever heard of anything like this?" she asked her husband.

"I have learned not to be surprised of anything. We will be facing hard times again, but let us keep hope that we will get through this. At least we will still be together, and that is the only sense of value to me," he said as he held Amanda tightly.

"Alvin, did you get all the clothes in Marko's closet?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he replied from Marko's bedroom as he and Marko finished clearing his things. Marko was so angry. Alvin could tell, but the teenage boy remained silent. "Hey Marko," he started as the boy turned to the chipmunk, "It will be alright. We'll get through this," he said with a smile.

"I doubt the bandits care about keeping us alive," Marko said half-heartedly.

It was about an hour after sunset when the villagers were just about finished packing up the giant bags that were each almost completely full with valuables the villagers owned.

"How do you plan on carrying these bags?" the village elder asked.

"We have our methods, right babe?" he said with a snicker as he sat down on a chair and patted the young chipette, he had captured, hard on the back. "Oh, and just in case you sneaks tried to hide anything from us, my men will search the houses. If we find anything of value, we will find out whose house it is and we will kill their whole family starting with the children."

As night time drew closer, a strange figure covered in a brown cloak approached the bandit leader. Judging by the way the figure walked, you could determine that the person was elderly with a hump on his back.

"What do you want old man?" the bandit leader asked. The old figure handed him a beautiful sparkling silver ring with an insignia on it. The bandit leader stood up quickly when he saw this rare and valuable item. "Who knew this broken down village had something this valuable, I think we hit the jackpot," he said as he took the ring from the hand of the commoner. A few of the bandits huddled around him so they could take a look, but he pushed them out of the way. "I will see it first," he grumbled.

As he looked closely, he could tell that something was written around the insignia. Upon closer inspection he read it clearly so everyone could hear. "Erst il tepa Libera sique wye netta til de la Liber," he announced. "What does that mean?"

"It's a phrase of ancient Libera which states, 'Artifacts of the order de la Liber, property of the Royal family of Libera' so in other words, that is mine," Eleanor stated as she walked out of the crowd in her royal robes, which were the robes that she had taken with her when she left the castle.

Everyone in the village was shocked. The villagers bowed while the bandits talked among themselves. However, the bandit leader was not threatened at all. "My my...Princess Eleanor de la Liber. We go hunting for a dove and end up with a gryphon," he said with a sadistic grin.

"Listen, if you leave these people with their belongs and accompany, my father will grant you whatever you wish"

"You are a long way from home, your highness. But then again, considering what is happening to Libera right now, I can't say that I am surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"So young, so beautiful yet so naive. I guess t'is true what they say," he said with lecherous eyes. "Do not insult my intelligence your highness, I know what is going on in the world around me. However, I am impressed, the royalty in Libera moves fast. Apparently as soon as a revolution starts, they waste no time in getting the princess as far away from the kingdom as possible.

Eleanor's eyes widened in fear as her heart almost stopped. At first she thought she didn't hear him clearly, but as the words repeated over and over in her head, the true effects of those words were now hitting her. Though she was convinced it was a lie. It had to be a lie. "Revolution? You're lying..."

"...? I don't know what game you are playing princess. Maybe your naive little mind cannot handle the spoils of war, but either way, I am gonna get my hands on by far the most valuable thing in this village," he said signalling his men to capture her. Eleanor finally snapped back into reality and saw that night was upon them; and then she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Now!"

Suddenly, a mini roar was heard from the rooftop of Amanda's house. Everyone looked up to see a silhouette of a dragon and this image immediately caused all the bandits to jump back in shock. "A dragon!" they cried out in fear and confusion. This was just the opening that was needed. The old figure in the brown cloak did an aerial back kick knocking the leaf out of the bandit leader's hand and causing him to release the young chipette as well.

"No!" he yelled as he saw it fall to the ground. Then the brown cloak was lifted off and Alvin appeared underneath. All the villagers were too shocked to say anything.

Alvin did another spin kick, knocking the bandit leader backwards. He brought his sword out in front of him as Alcmaeon flew down beside him. The bandits were regaining their composure and began advancing towards Alvin. But as they did this, the villagers came to Alvin's side.

"You've made a really big mistake boy," the bandit leader growled as he rose to his feet. Unfortunately, while he was so focused on the young chipmunk that caught him off guard, he didn't realize that the young chipmunk girl he had captured had approached the fallen silver leaf on the ground and picked it up.

However, Eleanor noticed her. Her eyes were almost pale and detached as the surrounding winds began to increase. When this happened, everyone focused their attention to the female chipmunk.

"All of you will pay for this," she said with a voice so calm and firm that it could be heard by everyone in the village despite the raging winds that were increasing in ferocity. Everyone in the village stood silent and completely still as all the lamps and candles lighting the village were blown out and everything around them became pitch black.

The atmosphere became tremendously eerie as nothing could be heard except for the wind and voices. Strange voices in the wind. Female voices in the wind. Laughter.

A/N: Til next time

Atomos Infinity


End file.
